The New Titan
by mtnetwarrior
Summary: Official sequel to beatifulpurpleflame's "The Little Cherub". The Logan family takes a trip to London, only for Alex to be drawn to the suffering of a young boy on Privet Drive. Now Harry is able to grow up in the comfort and safety of Titans Tower, whilst Dumbledore alters his plans as his viewpoint changes.
1. Chapter 1: New Home

**I was kinda inspired by the "Harry gets a new mommy" series written by Gamer95 and decided to make my own twist on it. The twist is, Harry gets a new daddy. This story uses characters made by beautifulpurpleflame in the story "The Little Cherub". Please know these characters are used with that author's permission. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 1: New Home

It was a typical day in London England, and by typical it meant the weather was changing constantly, and the Logan family was enjoying a nice vacation. Garfield, more commonly known as Beast Boy, was touring the Tower of London with his wife Raven and their twin sons Austin and Aaron. Their eldest daughter Arielle was babysitting their youngest, Anna-Lee, back at the hotel. As for Alex Logan, the oldest sibling, he was flying over the city in his hero guise as Angel. Despite the fact that both his parents had super powers, he took more after his half-demon sorcerer mother than his animal shape-shifting father.

His own powers were a little different than Raven's, however. He could still fly through magic, but his spells were more defensive than offensive. He could nullify other magic and had a naturally calming aura that he could expand by focusing. He also some light telepathy and could sense the emotions of those around him. This vacation was just what Alex needed to clear his head. Especially since he was caught in a love tug-of-war between Caley Grayson, the eldest daughter of Dick and Koriand'r Grayson, Robin and Starfire respectively, and Layla Wainwright, daughter of Terra through Jacob, his mom's ex-boyfriend.

Alex's codename was given to him partly because of his powers, and partly because of Raven's affectionate nickname for him, her Little Cherub, which was starting to get embarrassing. As he stopped for a moment to rest just outside Big Ben, he suddenly felt a severe amount of despair from quite a distance away. Concerned, Alex flew all the way out. By the time he reached it, he was already outside London and in the neighboring county of Surrey. When he finally reached what felt like the source of the despair, he landed and looked around. A nearby sign told him he was on Privet Drive.

"Who on earth could be generating this much sadness?," he thought aloud as he started walking. It didn't take him long to reach the source, just four houses in. Perched on a fence outside the house was a stripped cat. The cat looked at Alex, and he quickly became surprised when the cat started leaking thoughts that indicated it was a human in disguise. It must have realized he knew, because the cat jumped off the fence, then proceeded to turn into a middle-aged woman wearing a dark brown cloak. "I see you have been drawn here as Albus predicted," the woman said, "My name is Minerva McGonagall."

Alex blinked. "Are you a sorceress like Mom?" "Sort of," Minerva replied, "It would be more accurate to call me a witch. You must be wondering about the great deal of despair being exuded from this house." Alex looked at the house in question. Sure enough, whoever was generating the large level of despair was coming from the house. "Albus was furious when I gave him my latest report," Minerva said, "He trusted the Dursleys to take care of their nephew, only to find they have constantly been abusing him physically, emotionally, and mentally. Well, at least he admitted that he should have headed my warning five years ago."

Alex was stunned by the second part of Minerva's statement. "Wait a minute... Are you saying the people living in this house were actively abusing their own flesh and blood. Why would they do that?" Minerva looked at him with sad eyes. "Ask the people who once participated in the Salem witch hunts why they also resorted to such cruelty against people they knew intimately." Suddenly it dawned on Alex. "The boy has magic too, doesn't he." Minerva nodded. "He is a wizard by birth. His parents were murdered by a powerful dark wizard, and Albus thought, at first, that his mother's sister would be the best place to leave him. Special blood charms were put in place, which would remain active so long as Harry was taken care of."

She sighed sadly. "But Albus knew he miscalculated when he noted the blood charms were waning. He knew a different home, one where he could be protected and cared for, was needed. And then one of his allies vacationing in Jump City told him about you and your family. He's the one who arranged for your vacation to London." She motioned for Alex to follow her to the backyard. There Alex saw for the first time the young boy who was the source of all the despair. It was a small child, wearing clothes far too big for himself. It wasn't immediately visible, but Alex could feel the physical pain Harry had suffered and knew there had to be many scars under those clothes.

"His magic is the only reason he's still alive right now," Minerva said, "I've seen that beastly Petunia smack him in the face with a frying pan... While it was still hot." Alex cringed. "I'm guessing that's only the lower end of the scale." Minerva nodded sadly. "Okay," Alex said, "I'm sure my folks wouldn't mind taking him in. But we need to do something about his abusive aunt and uncle." "But what can be done?," Minerva asked. Alex smiled. "Simple. If the authorities find out about this, they'll be all over the Dursleys." Hearing this, Minerva chuckled. Of course it would be that simple. She had been thinking too much like the witch she was, when all along the simple, Muggle solution was best.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore finished reading Minerva's letter. The elder Dursleys were arrested for child abuse, whilst their son was placed in foster care. He could only hope young Dudley's next set of parents treated him with the right balance of care of discipline. For the hundredth time that day Albus cursed himself for his oversight. For all his talk of working for the greater good he was only causing more harm in the long run. _'And for what?,'_ Albus thought to himself, _'When I think back to all my plans, in the end I'm only trying to satisfy a grudge against Tom Riddle. Dangerous as he is, to risk everything on a prophecy with an obscure ending...'_

He got up from his desk and walked over to stroke Fawkes, his pet phoenix. "It seems we will have to make some severe changes, my girl," he said, "We have time before Harry's first year at Hogwarts. And I shall send my agents in the Order of the Phoenix to take care of those Horcruxes we know of, and research possible locations for the remaining. As for the one inside Harry, I know Raven will take care of it." He had come to know Raven in her youth, having entered this dimension shortly after fleeing her home dimension of Azarath. Albus had spent what free time he could helping the young girl understand and control her powers, yet even then it took the help of her friends to overturn her destiny.

Raven had kept in contact with Albus since joining the Titans. When he found the blood wards on the Dursley home start to weaken, he feared the worst. Or at least, he thought he did. But what Minerva sent back to him was far worse than anything he could imagine, and he could imagine quite a bit. Now he had to rework his plans, though if he did it right Harry would have everything he needed to face Voldemort during their first confrontation. He knew at least one of his allies was a closet Parselmouth, and with Alastor Moody on hand there would be few places the Horcruxes could be truly hidden. In addition, Albus made arrangements to have Sirius Black acquitted of his murder charges.

As for Harry, the Death Eaters would most certainly assume Albus would keep him close in Great Britain, they would never dream he'd travel across the ocean. Even if they did find out, the blood wards would keep them at bay. And if even this failed... Well, not even the whole of the Death Eaters could deal with a family of magic users whose patriarch was a changling, another family of superpowered aliens whose patriarch was trained by a Muggle even Voldemort admitted he would never dare face, and of course even wizards would be hard pressed to have their spells affect a Muggle who was mostly machine, and another who could shrink herself small enough to dodge said spells. Albus smiled. It was going deeper than the greater good, but it may just yield the same result.

* * *

Cyborg showed up at the Logan's hotel room to do a check on young Harry. "It's like that McGonagall woman said," he muttered, "If not for his natural magical ability, all that abuse would have killed him. Seriously, the stuff Harry's been through would make the Cardinals of the Inquisition faint." Meanwhile, Harry was slowly opening his eyes. "Hey," Beast Boy said excitedly, "He's coming to." Harry looked around, confused. "Huh? Where am I? Where are Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?" "You aunt and uncle have just been arrested for child abuse," Raven explained, "You won't have to worry about them anymore. You should really thank Alex, my eldest son. He practically saved your life."

Harry blinked, surprised. "Wait... I don't understand... Why would anyone help me?" The three titans looked at each other, shocked at how serious the question was. "Well," Beast Boy said, "We're superheroes. That's what heroes do." "But," Harry said, tears welling up in his eyes, "I'm a freak. Freaks don't get help." Beast Boy blinked. "Dude, are you blind! You're talking to guy whose skin is green, and you've just had a checkup from a guy whose half-machine! And don't go saying that magic is freaky! My wife uses magic! So do all our kids! You're different, yeah! But a freak is the last thing you should call yourself!"

Harry was a little taken aback at Beast Boy's words. He then took a good look at the people around him. "So... Those aren't costumes? And you can really do..." He hesitated, then muttered out, "...Magic...?" "Sure," Raven said, expended some of her power to levitate the couch they were sitting on, "If you like, I can help you focus yours. Of course, you're apparently set for a school dedicated to teaching magic, but this way you'll have a headstart." Harry looked sad. "But... I have nowhere to go now." "Not quite," Beast Boy said, "See, Alex, the one who saved you, isn't back yet is because your adoption is getting finalized. From now on, he's gonna be your daddy."

Raven sighed. "I'm too young to be a grandma. Alex is only eighteen for crying out loud." "Consider it practice for when Alex finally picks between Caley and Layla," Cyborg said, "Heck, this new development is sure to throw some coal on the fire. I mean look at this little kid." He bent down to Harry's level. "He's such a cutie, Caley and Layla will be begging Alex to marry them just to be this guy's mother." Harry could hardly believe his ears. He was getting a new father, and from what the metal man was saying, there would be a competition to see who his new mother would be. Harry started crying again, but this time it was out of joy. For the first time in his life he felt he would be truly happy.

To be continued...

 **For those of you who don't get the reference, I just implied that even Voldemort was afraid of Batman. And why? 'Cuz he's The Goddamn Batman! 'Nuff said. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Age Seven

**I'm definitely considering throwing in the seven years Harry is going to have at Hogwarts, but they won't be one long battle against Voldemort. I have other plans in mind. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 2: Age Seven

Things were going smoother than Albus's original plan. The hunt for the Horcruxes gave the Order of the Phoenix something to do, he was able to convince Severus Snape not to take his disdain for James Potter out on young Harry, and a whole slew of new rules were set in place, as well as several seminars on the true nature of magical selection, that would cut down on foolish pureblood pride and bigotry by the time Harry arrived. Granted Albus was pureblood himself, yet he didn't consider his magic stronger or weaker than any witch or wizard with Muggle blood.

Already two of the Horcruxes had been dealt with. When a search for Salazar Slytherin's necklace was made, it was discovered that Arcturus Black had previously removed it from its original hiding place and destroyed it. As for Harry, Raven's magic had proven more than sufficient to remove the one inside Harry without killing him, as Albus had hoped. And as it happened, getting Sirius acquitted caused a chain reaction Albus originally feared. He originally believed that if Harry had assistance from an untainted wizarding government too many lives would be lost. Now he felt it would make things all the easier.

Considering how quickly Sirius' original conviction went, Fudge now became suspicious and immediately had checks done on all Ministry officials, both for the Dark Mark that all Death Eaters had and interviews geared towards determining whether someone was naturally biased against Muggles. This resulted in numerous arrests, including Lucius Malfoy, and a few individuals being fired and blacklisted, such as Dolores Umbridge. It was shortly after this that Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister for Magic, approached Albus in his office. "Dolores' interview revealed Harry Potter's adoption by the Logan family," Cornelius said, "Are you certain he is safe there?"

"The dread prophecy Raven was meant to fulfill has already been carried out," Albus said, "And promptly overturned by her friends. Why else do you think she has a family to begin with?" Cornelius smiled as he closed his eyes. "Well, I suppose that goes without saying. But I wasn't questioning whether or not the Logans would take care of Harry." Albus chuckled. "Cornelius, what few wizards remember is that even Muggles can wield magic, or any power in general, if the conditions are set right. Such meta-humans, as the Muggles so affectionately refer to them as, tend to become either superheroes or supervillains. I have every confidence that even if the Death Eaters do think to look in America, the Titans will be able to rebuff their attacks."

* * *

Harry woke up in the rather large room, or at least larger than he ever thought he would get. No matter how times it happened, he still had trouble believing it. Not only was he eating better than he ever thought possible, the Titans in particular still had a penchant for ordering pizza at least once a week, which was just the tip of the iceberg, but all the grownups did the chores themselves. Harry was really surprised that his new grandparents, as well Cyborg and the Grayson couple, got together as teenagers. When he first met the Graysons, Starfire had swept him up in an unexpected yet gentle hug.

He had never been hugged before, but he soon found himself getting hugs aplenty. The next to hug him was Alex's younger sister Arielle, followed by Starfire's daughter Caley, then by Cyborg's wife Bumblebee. He also learned Cyborg and Bumblebee's real names, Victor and Karen Stone. Harry got up and looked through his brand new wardrobe. Alex had noted that all of Harry previous clothes were hand-me-downs that were far too large for him, and it was clear the Dursleys had the money to buy him proper clothes. Once Harry was properly dressed, he walked down to the main living room where the smell of pancakes was noted.

 _'I hope Grandpa isn't making his strange tofu pancakes,'_ Harry thought, _'Aren't plants living creatures too?'_ Alex had explained Beast Boy's vegan nature to Harry. Something along the lines of Beast Boy not wanting to eat anything animal related since he turned into animals. That didn't make sense to Harry since there were plenty of carnivorous animals, so if anything Beast Boy should be an omnivore. When entered the room, he noticed Raven was putting a great amount of whipped cream and chocolate syrup on one of the pancakes. "Oh Harry," she said, "Happy Birthday. I was just getting you Birthday pancake stack ready."

Harry was a little confused. "Wait, we're celebrating my birthday?" "Well yeah," Cyborg said as he started unpacking some decorations, "Just like we celebrate all our kids birthdays. We older Titans may have had crappy youths, but it doesn't mean our kids have to go through the same thing." "And of course the same must be said for our grandchildren," Starfire said as she came in, "I have just finished negotiations with the bakery. I was unsure what sort of flavors Harry would like, so I decided to default to chocolate for safety." Alex walked over to his new son. "What's wrong?"

"It's just," Harry said, "I've never really had my Birthday celebrated before." Alex sighed. Those Dursleys really deserved everything they got. "Well, then you should get used to it. Because we'll be celebrating every birthday of yours from now on." The realization dawned on Harry. These people were not his blood relatives, yet they were treating him with love and generosity. Even better, his magic was celebrated, and Raven was giving him a few pointers on how to control it until he could be properly taught. His new livelihood was showing, as he was getting more nutrition and greater exercise. Feeling all that joy, Harry hugged his adopted father.

* * *

For the hundredth time that day Sirius enjoyed his newfound freedom. Dumbledore had discovered Peter Pettigrew's location, and with that, Sirius had finally been given a proper trial. Best of all, it exposed quite a great deal of Death Eaters who were now joining his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange in Azkaban. Arthur Weasely, who had stumbled upon Peter in his Animagus form, was offered a considerable bonus and a raise, while Sirius was well compensated for his unjust imprisonment. He looked at the magical fire that was destroying Tom Riddle's diary. It was discovered in the hands of Narcissa Malfoy, after which she was promptly arrested for possession of dark artifacts.

Sirius had made the decision to move into his ancestral home, and made absolutely sure that his mother's house elf, Kreacher, made the place spotless. Since Sirius was young Draco Malfoy's only blood relative not in Azkaban, Sirius intended to take custody of the boy. Among other things he intended to undo all the elitist programming Draco's parents had likely done to him. He thought back to the earful he, Remus Lupin, and even Severus Snape gave Albus when they found out what was going on. "Glad to see Dumbledore can admit when he's wrong," Sirius said, "And he quickly realized that while Harry will have to face Voldemort, he won't necessarily have to track down the Horcruxes." He smiled, knowing that if things went well, Harry would only problems in his first year.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not in England?," a hooded Death Eater said to Dolores Umbridge. "Just what I said," Dolores replied, "I used what little influence I had before I was fired to search the whole country. Right before Fudge interviewed me, I overheard that he was adopted by Americans Muggles." "No doubt that fool Dumbledore thinks his blood wards will prevent us from finding him," the Death Eater said, "They're not even blood relatives." "Don't underestimate these Muggles," Dolores said, "They apparently possess powers of their own." "Bah," the Death Eater scoffed, "They will easily cow to our demands once their lives are in danger." He headed off to make his plans, but Dolores had a funny feeling the days of wizard and Muggle segregation were drawing to a close.

To be continued...

 **Okay, how many people wanna bet on the number of Death Eaters to show up in the hospital next chapter? Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: She Warned Them

**I think you'll find the title of this chapter kinda spoilerish, but be honest, were you really expecting it to go any other way. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 3: She Warned Them

Yaxley sighed in relief as he finally beheld the T-shaped tower on the small island. Getting here had not been easy. Not only did the Ministry finally wise up and start researching means of integrating Muggle technology with magic, a process he thought to be purely heretical, but several Ministry officials had actually been smart enough to monitor Muggle methods of transportation just in case. It certainly wasn't Yaxley's preferred method of travel, but several of his fellow Death Eaters insisted it would be safer since the Ministry would be monitoring magical means of transport such as broomsticks or apparition.

To their credit, it was safer. Though the Ministry did find and arrest several lower-class Death Eaters, Yaxley had to admit that trying magical transportation would have gotten them all captured. The journey to Jump City was worse, as it turned out the International Confederation of Wizards had been informed of everything, which meant the American wizarding government was after them too. Not to mention Harry's new guardians had many, many friends, all of whom were more than a match for a single wizard. By the time Titans Tower was finally in sight, Yaxley alone had reached it.

Since it looked like there were no commercially available ferries to the island, Yaxley decided he had no choice but to risk it and conjured up a small motorboat. Once he got to the front door, he rang the doorbell. As the door slid open, he pointed his wand and yelled out, "Avada Kedavra!" However, instead of the sound of a corpse falling to the ground, there was sound of something rebounding off steel. Yaxley looked again to see it was Cyborg who had answered. The only sign the spell had even touched the half-machine hero was some light cracking in his chest.

"Be honest man," Cyborg said, "Did you really think we were that stupid?" Yaxley gulped and nodded. Cyborg responded by grabbing the man by his collar, causing him to drop his wand, and bringing him to the interrogation room. Yaxley soon found himself bound by what he recognized as anti-magic shackles. Clearly, these Titans had dealt with magic before. Robin soon walked into the room. Yaxley gulped, recognizing that trademark stride. Voldemort had warned him of it, a Muggle so influential that it frightened him even more than the prophecy, and said prophecy had the potential to lead to his death. "Now then," Robin said, "Let's start with a quick round of twenty questions. How did you find Harry?"

* * *

Yaxley was forced to recount the entire event, starting with Sirius' trial. To insure that the truth would come out, the judge had approved the use Veritaserum, the most powerful truth serum known to wizard or Muggle. Not only did it confirm that Sirius was not a Death Eater, nor even the Potters' Secret Keeper, it proved Peter Pettigrew was both of these things. Worse still, the prosecution suddenly got the inspiration to ask how the Dark Mark that all Death Eaters had was obtained. Once Peter explained it, including the fact that the Imperious Curse could not be used to fake it, several Death Eaters who had infiltrated the Ministry, Yaxley included, realized the jig was up.

Yaxley was lucky enough to not be in the trial room when the revelation came, but several of his co-conspirators were trapped in the trial room until it was finished. Cornelius must have believed the presence of Death Eaters in the Ministry was the reason for the lack of governmental efficiency, because shortly after this a number of radical reforms were put into place, which were meant to integrate the wizarding and Muggle societies further, including researching the means to allow Muggle electronics to work around magic. The Death Eaters knew their only chance of surviving was if Voldemort could return, but for him to run unopposed, Harry Potter needed to be out of the way.

* * *

"Why Harry?," Robin said angrily, "What makes him so different from any other wizard with more power?" Yaxley gulped. "There is a prophecy. One Severus Snape overheard and gave to us in the days before his betrayal. It states that a child born at the end of July will be marked as Voldemort's equal, and that in the end one would destroy the other. It is not known who will kill who, but Voldemort decided to act while the child was still young. There were two to chose from, Harry, and another child named Neville Longbottom."

"And Voldemort chose Harry first," Robin said. "The Potters were by far Voldemort's greatest threat," Yaxley said, "Other than Albus Dumbledore. He felt it best to go after them first since any child of theirs was sure to be strong. But he never came back from his trip to Godric's Hollow, and we knew, somehow we knew, something had gone wrong. Then there were the rumors. The Potters had indeed been killed, but Harry somehow survived. This angered us, but it was too soon to act. Those of us in higher social classes decided to keep things as they were as much as possible, integrating into wizarding government to both hold back progress and find Harry. We only succeeded in the former."

"You wanted to make sure it would be easy for Voldemort to take over by maintaining wizarding mistrust of Muggles," Robin said, "Well guess what, a Muggle is standing here right now with total authority over you." He leaned in close. "Still think you're superior to us?" Later Robin delivered the sum total of his interrogation to the rest of Titans. The whole thing just confused Harry. How did anyone even find out about this if he was supposedly the only witness? Not to mention, his Aunt and Uncle had previously told him his parents were killed in a car crash, but now it turned out they were murdered.

"Is something wrong, Harry?," Caley asked, "You seem upset." "Well," Harry said, "It's just, it's really upsetting. Finding out I'm supposed to be the only one who can stop this evil dark wizard who killed my parents. I still can't believe my Aunt and Uncle lied to me about this." "Well," Caley said, "Think about it. If your parents were also magical, would a car crash really have killed them so easily?" Harry thought about it. If he could somehow survive a curse meant to kill at only one year old, surely a car crash would more than survivable for his parents.

"Now, none of that frowny face," Caley said as she proceeded to tickle Harry's tummy, making him laugh. Alex smiled at the scene. Caley had really taken a shine to Harry rather quickly, while Layla had been weirded out at the prospect of Alex having a kid at only eighteen years old. He approached Caley. "Listen Caley, once have calmed a bit, how about we go out for coffee. I'm sure Mom and Dad wouldn't mind babysitting Harry." Caley's eyes lit up. "Alex! Does this mean you're choosing me?!" "Easy there," Alex said, "It's not a done deal yet, but considering how well you're getting along with Harry, it's definitely a good possibility." Caley smiled as she hugged Alex.

* * *

Raven had sent a message to Albus asking about the prophecy, to which Albus quickly responded. 'To Raven Logan. Yes, Harry is believed to be the subject of an ominous prophecy. I first came by it while interviewing a new Divination teacher who I'd heard was descended from the Oracle of Delphi. But upon interviewing her I decided she had to be a fraud. However, as I was leaving, her body turned rigid and her voice changed. She then uttered the following... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh moth dies.'

Merely reading this prophecy brought chills to Raven, as she remembered the prophecy surrounding her. 'It was shortly after this that the woman returned to normal, having had no knowledge of what she had just said. It is true that Severus Snape overheard this prophecy. He was, you see, in love Harry's mother, and had joined the Death Eaters hoping to have James killed so he could replace him in Lily's life. But when Voldemort killed her for standing between him and Harry, Severus choose to defect, having no other reason for siding with him. I believe it was mostly sorrow for losing someone he cared for, even if she was Muggle-born while he was half-blood. And may I also express my thanks for the capture of Yaxley. Ministry officials will be dropping by to collect him in short order. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.'

* * *

Cornelius had just gotten back from his latest meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister. Over the last month several top Muggle scientists had been working on the means to to integrate magic and technology. Finally one got the brilliant idea to make the technology work with the magic rather than in spite of it. It was such a simple concept Cornelius was amazed no one had thought of it until now. Of course there was concern that because of all these changes it wouldn't be long before the Muggles became aware of wizards and witches once more, but Cornelius was confident that if the Muggles could see wizards were just as capable of true progress as they were, it wouldn't matter. He grinned at the sight of a new security camera, one of many installed in his office and the only one that was visible. "It seems the times are changing. We may yet see a new renaissance for magical folk."

To be continued...

 **Yes, it's going to be a whole new wizarding world by the tie Harry finally gets into Hogwarts. I've read up on how backwards the wizarding world is, and decided it's time for a change. Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Years Pass

**I did some research in regards to Dumbledore and found I made a minor blunder. However, I have a way to solve that little problem that reflects my own thoughts. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 4: Years Pass

It had been three years since the wizarding world underwent its changes, and the people were starting to get used to it. Cornelius popped into Hogwarts one day in July to check up on how Harry was doing. "I must confess," Cornelius said, "There are some within in the Ministry who still think Harry should be raised among wizards." "If any of them think they can handle raising him," Albus retorted, "They are willing to try. It would be different if Harry had any blood relatives besides the Dursleys, but as it stands..." It was clear Albus still regretted his decision all those years ago.

"That reminds me," Cornelius said, "I've always wondered why you consider yourself pureblood when you're officially classified as half-blood." Albus chuckled. "I consider myself pureblood on the technicality that both my parents were magical, nevermind that my mother was a Muggle-born." He frowned. "There are days I still wish my family could be whole again, though it's clear it will only be a dream. I look at the family Harry has now. Bound by friendship and love, by more than blood. But onto other topics. I hear you've authorized construction of another wizarding prison for those who commit lesser crimes."

"Yes and no," Cornelius said, "From this point forward, Azkaban will be reserved strictly for those who actively practice the dark arts. Those who commit crimes not involving dark magic, or those who carelessly use a dark spell in passing or out of curiosity, will be tried and, if convicted, will at best be fined and worst sent to the new prison, which will have dedicated aurors stationed there rather than dark creatures such as the dementors. From what I'm told, the new prison should be done by the end of the year. So, how is Harry doing?"

Albus chuckled, knowing the conversation would turn to Harry sooner or later. "Raven's last letter mentioned Alex and Caley have married, giving Harry perhaps the closest semblance to a normal family he will ever get. As for the search for the Horcruxes, we have destroyed four of them in total." "I must admit," Cornelius said, "I was reluctant to put forth the theory that Voldemort was gone forever. But with the discovery of the first Horcrux, I knew he was planning on returning somehow. The people are preparing even as we speak."

"At the very least," Albus said, "I can guarantee that should Voldemort return, he will not have the same power base he used too. The world has moved past his ideals, most if not all of his followers have been captured or killed, and at the rate things are going he will have no more Horcruxes to fall back on should the worst happen." He clasped his hands in front of his chest. "In fact, I daresay his first true encounter with Harry Potter will very likely be his last. But onto brighter things. I understand you altered a facet of the Ministry recently."

"Indeed," Cornelius said, "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office has been split to include the Muggle Artifact Research Center. I've kept it under the Department of Magical Law Enforcement because its primary focus will be studying Muggle security measures and finding means to incorporate them into wizarding society. Arthur Weasley was more than thrilled for the change in jobs and increase in salary. Both offices now have increased staff." "I'm certain Mr. Weasley's new income will be a great relief to his family," Albus said, "Considering how many boys they have, this will certainly mean they no longer require hand-me-downs. A hand-me-down wand won't quite produce the same results."

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry rushed into his adoptive parents' room and yelled something he'd never thought he'd get the chance to say. "Mom! Dad! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Alex and Caley, who had the previous night trying for a baby, slowly woke up. Alex stretched himself out and yawned. He then smiled. "Did you hear how happy Harry was when he said that?" Caley, who was scratching her head, was smiling as well. "You think we can ever truly replace his real parents?" "Who knows?," Alex replied, "What's really great is Harry is getting plenty of friends at his school." Caley giggled. "He's not even your biological son and yet he's already inherited your popularity."

Alex thought back to his own school and grinned. Without even trying, Alex had become the most popular kid in each grade he attended. Even bullies stopped being bullies after a few key words from him, especially since he was smart enough to get help from the faculty. And somehow, Harry had become the same. "That reminds me," Caley said as she got dressed, "Raven mentioned that Harry's name is still down for Hogwarts." "That's right," Alex said as he adjusted his shirt, "His name's been down ever since he was born. That does raise a question... How are we going to pay for it?"

"No worries," Caley said as they headed for the common room, "Apparently Harry already has a trust vault set aside for school. And when he's graduated, he'll have full access to his family fortune. Apparently, the Potters were loaded." "That's right," came Raven's voice as the couple entered the common room, "Wizards and witches use coins minted from gold, silver, and bronze. Of course, it's so common that it's not nearly as valuable as the same materials found in the Muggle world." "I suppose not," Caley said. "The same could be said for iron," Starfire chimed in, "Here on earth, iron is common enough to be used as building material, but on Tamaran, it is quite rare and valuable."

Caley chuckled as she shook her head. Though she was half-Tamaranean, she had never been to her mother's home planet. Thus, she always enjoyed it whenever Starfire gave snippets of information regarding the planet. _'One of these days I'll have to take a trip there myself.'_ Harry, of course, had heard all about his new family's origins by now. This was perhaps the main reason why his magic was actively encouraged, because it would be hypocritical given their own talents.

* * *

Deep inside regions unknown, Voldemort cringed as he felt the destruction of each Horcrux in turn. He knew the identities of six of these, but he knew instinctively that he had made seven. Clearly, he had made one by accident, though with the number of people he had killed during his reign it impossible to determine what the object was. There was his grandfather's ring, his own diary, the locket of Salazar Slytherin, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, and the helmet of Godric Gryffindor. He sincerely hoped that at least one would survive long enough for him to obtain that which would restore his physical state, but until then, he was powerless.

To be continued...

 **Yeah, I wanted to focus on Voldemort for at least one paragraph. It was honestly the only way I could end this chapter as I could literally think of nothing else. I don't know if Voldemort could sense when his Horcruxes were being destroyed, but I'd like to think at least some part of him would. Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Final Attempt

**It took me a while to figure out what I was going to be writing in this chapter. Luckily, I think I finally understand. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 5: A Final Attempt

Bellatrix Lestrange, who had managed to sneak out of Azkaban during a prison transfer, sat with the H.I.V.E Five at their headquarters. The members had hardly changed since the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, consisting of Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Billy Numerous, and Kid Wykkyd, all of whom were much older. "Thanks for lunch," Bellatrix said, "I've been nomadic since the Ministry cracked down on Death Eaters and haven't had a square meal in weeks." "No problem," Mammoth said, "Anything for a fellow bad guy." Gizmo was checking out the lion-based helmet Bellatrix had brought with her. "So, this contains part of this 'Voldemort's' soul?"

"That's right," Bellatrix said, "When it was sent to me it proved that the Dark Lord was going to return. Sadly, his return to power will be quite the uphill battle, but I fully intend to assist him every step of the way." Billy chuckled. "Sounds like you have a crush on this Voldemort guy." Bellatrix actually blushed at the thought. "So, why just us?," See-More asked, "There must be other supervillains out there." "Two reasons," Bellatrix replied, "One, Lord Voldemort despises Muggles. The only reason I'm even seeking Muggle assistance is because I'm out of options. Two, I'm told that Lord Voldemort's greatest enemy, Harry Potter, is here in Jump City."

"Come to think of it," Gizmo said, "We got wind of Raven and Beast Boy's little brat Angel adopting some kid with a mess of black hair and glasses. That the one you're looking for." "I think so," Bellatrix said, "But there are plenty of people who could fit that description. Do you have a picture of this boy?" Gizmo spent some time hacking the adoption records until he came upon Harry's picture and showed it to Bellatrix. "That's him alright," Bellatrix said, "Apparently Dumbledore finally admitted to making a mistake and arranged to have the boy removed from his abusive Aunt and Uncle. While I'm no stranger to torturing people just because, even I shuddered when I heard the full story."

"Then let's not get into details," Billy said. Another of his copies chimed in. "So, you wants we should go and take care of that kid?" "No," Bellatrix said, "Yaxley already attempted to assail the tower and failed miserably. Besides, the prophecy states that only Lord Voldemort can kill Harry Potter. My only concern is keeping the Horcrux safe until the Dark Lord can rise again. So, can you insure the helmet's safety?" "Don't worry about it," Gizmo said, "I've been upgrading all our defensive security measures. There's no way those goody-two-shoes Titans will get in here."

* * *

"It's good to see you in person again, Albus," Raven said, "But I assume this isn't just a social visit." Albus nodded. "While I was hoping to check up on Harry, there is a far more important thing that has brought me here. You see, ever since your son adopted Harry, I've had my friends in the Order of the Phoenix track down the Horcruxes Voldemort created. Including the one you expunged from Harry, I suspect he had a total of seven. Which means there is only left out there, and I think I know where to find it. It is currently in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's only supporter outside of Azkaban. I was able to track her here to Jump City after Gringotts goblins spotted her sneaking something out of her personal vault."

"With no other allies to turn to," Raven noted, "And all her enemies actively hunting for the Horcruxes, even she'd swallow her pride and turn to Muggles for help." "Are there any supervillains from your teenage years still active?," Albus asked, "She would want someone with experience who could provide security for the Horcrux." Raven thought for a while. "My father's flat out, since Bellatrix won't serve anyone other than Voldemort, Slade actually switched gears to antagonize the Justice League, Control Freak is in jail right now, Mumbo lost his magic powers for good, Red X is an Anti-Villain at worst and would never help Bellatrix..."

Raven kept going down the list of known villains they had faced until finally she said, "That just leaves the H.I.V.E Five, but they're completely useless without Jinx, and she switched sides to the Titans near the end of the war with the Brotherhood of Evil. That said, Gizmo will have improved their security over the years." Albus got a certain twinkle in his eye. "I believe I can facilitate an easy entrance for you. Perhaps you could assemble a task force for this. I recommend those Titans which can resist or nullify magic while still being capable of holding of the H.I.V.E. Five." Raven nodded. "I know a few people that can help."

* * *

Bellatrix walked through the halls of the H.I.V.E. Five's headquarters, when the power started going on and off. "I'm guessing that's not a power surge." "Crud!," Gizmo said, "Sensors are picking up massive electrical energies. It's gotta be Thunder and Lightning, the elemental brothers." As if on cue, the two brothers showed up in a blinding flash. "Greetings," Lightning said, "A friend of ours mentioned you, Miss Lestrange." "And he requires the artifact you have brought with you be destroyed," Thunder said, clapping his hands together to create a massive shockwave. Bellatrix and Gizmo were quickly blown back by the wave.

"We need to get to the helmet!," Gizmo said, "This is just a distraction!" The two of them raced through the headquarters to the loot vault, where Bellatrix had hidden the helmet. There, waiting for them, where Angel and Timmy Tantrum. "You," Bellatrix said upon seeing Alex, "You're the one who adopted that brat." She grinned as she brought out her wand, then called out, "Crucio!" However, nothing happened. Bellatrix, confused, tried again. "Crucio!" "Uh," Gizmo said, "Magic doesn't really work around Angel. He's got some kind of energy field that let's him suppress it. I mean, it's strong enough to negate his mother's magic, so what makes you think yours won't be?"

Bellatrix, realizing Gizmo was right, actually began to panic. Timmy then took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of his lungs, causing Bellatrix and Gizmo to be immobilized by the massive soundwave. Alex then took the chance to move in and render both villains unconscious with a punch to each of their guts. "Okay," Alex said, "Now for the Horcrux." "I overheard Gizmo mention it was a helmet," Lightning said as he and his brother Thunder approached. They were followed by Teether, who quickly chewed through the thick steel door to the vault.

* * *

Raven finished removing the soul fragment from the helmet of Gryffindor, as she had done with the rest of the Horcruxes. Unable to attach to another object, each fragment had dissipated for good. "And with this," Albus said, "Voldemort has no more Horcruxes to fall back on. Which means Harry will only have to face him once." "Unless Voldemort somehow manages to escape," Beast Boy quipped. Albus chuckled. "Let's try not to jinx it." "Yeah BB," Raven said, "Remember that time you joked about us getting twins, and also saying you wanted a son after Arielle? Well, our next kids were Austin and Aaron."

Beast Boy laughed. "I remember! You beat me up twice out of frustration!" Hearing that, there were laughs all around. "I am also most grateful that you were able to remove the soul fragments without damaging the artifacts," Dumbledore said once they calmed down, "I am certain they will make great showcases at Hogwarts, especially with all the new security systems we've added, both magical and technological. I myself have chosen to outfit my office with motion trackers, several security cameras, and a mild electrical fence meant to go off when someone gives the wrong password to enter. Now then, I shall take my leave, and do look forward to when Harry is given his acceptance letter to Hogwarts." And with that, he Apparated to the nearest airport.

To be continued...

 **Yes, I do plan an showcasing Harry's school years, and boy will you find it interesting. Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Brief Peace

**This will be the last chapter of this first arc, the early years. There are a few more details that I'd like to iron out before Harry officially starts his first year. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 6: Brief Peace

Amelia Bones smiled with satisfaction as Bellatrix Lestrange was placed inside her new cell at Azkaban. "And with this, the last Death Eater has been dealt with." "But it's not entirely over," Cornelius said as he entered the hallway, "We still have Voldemort himself to deal with." Amelia looked at Cornelius. "I've noticed this since Harry was adopted by the Logan family, but people in the wizarding have gotten more comfortable saying Voldemort's name." "They're not as afraid of him as they used to be," Cornelius said, "He's still dangerous, no doubt. But now that it has become clear he is not invincible, he does not command the same level of fear and respect he used to. Besides, as Dumbledore would say, fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"If Dumbledore's theory as to what happened to Voldemort is correct," Amelia said, "Chances are it'll be difficult for him to return so easily. If we're lucky, he won't reemerge until Harry has finished his training at Hogwarts. Especially if no one is stupid enough to try looking for him. After all, considering how many followers he had, it's clear he has his far share of both charisma and manipulation skills, even now that his physical being is... Limited." Cornelius had an awful sense of forboding. "Quirinus Quirrell, the Hogwarts Professor of Muggle Studies, has recently left on a trip to train in hopes of becoming the next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"What makes that so strange?," Amelia asked. "I remember him from my own time in Hogwarts," Cornelius said, "He was in Ravenclaw house, while I was in Hufflepuff. He was a bright student, but frail. He suffered constant bullying, especially from students in Slytherin house. He expressed an interest in the Dark Arts, purely theoretical of course, which was likely the primary catalyst for him becoming a target for bullies. Even as a teacher he carried feelings of inadequacy, at least as Albus tells it. After all, he was teaching at a time when Muggle Studies was not considered a valid subject for young witches and wizards."

"But hold on," Amelia said, "Now that steps have been taken to integrate facets of Muggle technology into our world, Muggle Studies would be very important for understanding how these technologies work. Did Quirrell seriously not consider that?" "He did," Cornelius said with a nod, "But he has admitted that he does not know enough about modern Muggle artifacts to properly teach that course any longer, instead wishing to make use of his interest in the Dark Arts to teach young wizards and witches how best to defend against it. But to do that, he must study further." Amelia's eyes widened. "You don't think he'd...?"

Cornelius sighed. "Dangerous as he is even now, Voldemort is at his most vulnerable. If the prophecy is to be believed only Harry Potter can defeat him once and for all, but that doesn't mean Quirrell cannot find and capture him. The only question is... Will he be able to without falling victim to Voldemort's corruption?" He gave another sigh. "Harry's eleventh birthday is fast approaching. It will certainly be a most interesting first year. Let's hope it's not also his last. He may be The Boy Who Lived, but that does not make him invincible." Amelia smiled. "I'm glad you're actually starting to mature. But then, given all that's happened over the last five years, I suppose anyone in your position would."

* * *

Harry finished his latest meditation exercise with his adoptive grandmother Raven. "It seems you're ready," Raven said, "You're birthday is coming up soon, and that's when Hogwarts will send for you." Harry nodded. "It'll be hard, being away from my new baby sister for almost a year." Raven smiled. "Maybe, but at the same time you'll likely make plenty of new friends. You may not be our flesh and blood, yet you've still somehow acquired some of your father's natural magic. Just remember this. There are those that think power is everything. Maybe it is, but that really mean good and evil don't exist? After all, what do you call it when someone uses their power to better the lives of others selflessly?" Harry nodded in understanding.

* * *

Meanwhile at Black Manor, Draco was busy perusing the various writings stored there. His uncle had given him treatment for his mental conditioning at a mind healer. Throughout his life, up until his father and mother were placed in Azkaban, he had been subjected to Legilimency, the Imperious Curse, and even the Cruciatus Curse, all to turn Draco into a perfect puppet for some Dark Lord or other. In addition to slowly undoing the damage from these curses, the healers subtlety convinced him to apply logic to his perceived superiority over Muggle-borns and Half-bloods. Unable to give an definitive answer, Draco found himself with a burning curiosity.

For some reason, more and more Muggle-borns were cropping up in recent decades. Draco's father believed these people were poisoning the magical bloodlines, but Draco was now wondering if that was really true. After all, why would magic offer its gift to the unworthy? _'Perhaps these Muggle-borns are simply created to increase our numbers. But then where does the source of this magic come from? I wish to know. At first I believed I was destined for Slytherin house, but maybe I should consider trying for a different house. It's clear I may not get the answers I desire in Slytherin.'_ He sat back in his chair as Kreacher , his uncle's House-elf, approached with some hot chocolate.

* * *

Voldemort smiled at the man in front of him. Quirrell had succeeded in finding his target, but Voldemort was resourceful, and saw a perfect opportunity before him. "You say you intend to become a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he said to Quirrell, "Well, I can give you all the information about the Dark Arts you could ever need. But in exchange for my knowledge I require allegiance." He grinned. "Trust me, you should cast aside your foolish notions. Good and evil? Mere words. Power is all there is to this world. All else are they too weak to seek power." Quirrell nodded grimly. "Very well. What should I do to prove my loyalty?" Voldemort smiled. "Have you heard of the Sorcerer's Stone?"

To be continued...

 **And so things are set up for the next set of chapters. First thing I'm going to do is see if I can find copies of those Hogwarts letters online. Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Diagon Alley

**Time now to begin Year One of Harry's Hogwarts adventures. I'm looking forward to this. I only intend to write six chapters per year, so expect a degree of abridging. That said, I will try to get as much into each chapter as possible.**

Chapter 7: Diagon Alley

It was a few days before Harry's eleventh birthday that Cyborg retrieved the mail and spotted a rather unusual envelope, addressed as, "To Mr. Harry James Potter Logan, third bedroom on the left, second hallway, eighth floor, Titans Tower, Jump City." Cyborg chuckled. "Those wizards sure are thorough." He headed for the common room and gave the letter to Harry. "Looks like everything's set," he said as Harry opened the letter. He had already informed his elementary school friends that he was being transferred to a private school in Britain, where he was born. Already there were plenty of letters asking that he write to them every so often.

Inside the envelope was written the following:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Your sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"I'll be sure to inform Albus that we received the letter," Raven said, then turned to her son Alex. "And you and Harry need to make plans to head for London. There's a place on Charing Cross Road called the Leaky Cauldron that leads to Diagon Alley. The Gringotts there has Harry's trust vault." "Got it," Alex said, "So Harry, what do we need to get?" Harry looked at the second page and read off the list of supplies:

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"There should be plenty of money in your trust vault to afford all this," Alex said, "We'll arrange to be in London on your birthday." Harry nodded. "I'm looking forward to it. It's strange. For so many years I thought my magic was freaky, but now that I know that there are others with it, suddenly it doesn't seem so freaky after all." Alex smiled. Whether it design by fate or man, it was clear he was meant to save Harry from his abusive relatives. And soon, Harry would be sufficiently trained just in time to become a Teen Titan himself.

* * *

Albus had sent a reply to Raven's letter that a friend of his would be meeting Alex and Harry at the Leaky Cauldron. Ordinarily a Muggle would have to be in physical contact with a wizard or witch to see anything other than a run-down, empty building. However, since Alex had magic of his own, he could easily see the sign for the tavern manifest as he and Harry approached. Inside, the saw a rather large man sitting at one of the tables. As soon as the man saw the father and son, he smiled and stood up. "Greetin's," the man said, "My name is Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. You must be Alex Logan. I got the full story from Dumbledore."

Harry stared at Hagrid with a curious look. "You... You look familiar. I've been having dreams... Of riding with a man who looked like you on a flying motorcycle." Hagrid smiled. "That was more than just a dream Harry. You've no doubt heard the whole story behind yer parents from yer adoptive family." "That's right," Alex said, "Mom told him everything." Hagrid nodded. "Well, after that terrible incident where Voldemort killed yer parents, Harry, Dumbledore tasked me with retrieving you from the site. It tweren't easy. Muggles and wizards alike had crowded around the ruined house wondering what happened, but I managed it in the end."

"And what about the motorcycle?," Harry asked. "Yer godfather, Sirius Black, lent it to me," Hagrid explained, "I ran into him on the edge of Godric's Hollow, where yer parents were livin'. He asked to take care of you, since it was yer parents dyin' wish. But I had my orders from Dumbledore. In hindsight, it might have been better to disobey just that one time. Anyway, rather than try to convince me further, Sirius gave me his motorcycle and left, sayin' he had business to take care of. Said business turned out to be huntin' down Peter Pettigrew, yer parents Secret Keeper. Unfortunately, he was also in league with Voldemort, and betrayed them."

Harry shed a tear, having heard all about his birth father's friends. "Don't worry none," Hagrid said, "Pettigrew's been brought to justice, but only after Dumbledore was able to find him. See, Pettigrew was cunning enough to kill a bunch of Muggles and frame Sirius for the lot of 'em, including himself. Quite a lot of us are embarrassed we ever believed Sirius would betray his best friend. But let's not dwell on such dark topics. You still have yer school supplies to purchase." He led Harry and Alex out the back of the tavern and into a small courtyard. Hagrid walked up to a brick wall in the back of the courtyard and brought out umbrella, touching it to several bricks in counter-clockwise order.

Before Harry's eyes, the wall rearranged itself so that it opened onto a wide street. "Alex, Harry," Hagrid said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley." The trio walked all the way to the back of the alley, where the local Gringotts was located. Inside, Harry took note of the rather ugly-looking tellers. "What are these creatures?," Harry asked. "They're goblins," Hagrid explained, "They run the entire economy for the wizarding world." He stopped in front of the teller at the back of the bank. Hagrid got the teller's attention and said, "Mr. Harry Potter would like to withdraw from his trust vault for school."

The goblin eyed Harry and Alex. "You have his key I presume." Hagrid quickly started digging through his coat-pockets until he pulled a out a gold key. The goblin checked it and said, "That's it. Griphook!" Another goblin came up to the booth. "Take these three down to vault six-hundred and forty seven." "One other thing before I forget," Hagrid said as he brought out a small letter, "Dumbledore gave me this. It's for the you-know-what in vault seven-hundred and thirteen." Griphook looked to the teller, who nodded in confirmation.

"Follow me please," Griphook said as he brought the trio to a small room with a picture of a goblin counting coins. Alex smirked in amusement at the fact that the picture was moving. Griphook started talking to the picture in harsh and rasping dialect, and the goblin inside nodded. Instantly the wall the picture was on opened up. "What was that language?," Harry asked. "Gobbledegook," Griphook explained, "Our native language, though anyone can speak with practice, just as we goblins have learned to speak human languages such as english."

Alex took note of the large room on the other side of the wall, including all the tracks and carts. "A necessary part of the bank," Griphook explained, as if knowing the question Alex wanted to ask, "Gringotts descends even deeper than the London Underground. That makes it nearly impossible to rob, since even if someone was able to make their way down and break into a vault, they'd never be able to make their way back up." Hagrid nodded. "That makes Gringotts the safest place in all the wizarding world. Well... Expect perhaps for Hogwarts."

The four of them got into one of the carts, Alex noting the look of apprehension on Hagrid's face. It soon became apparent why, as the cart zoomed along at speeds that would make Cyborg's T-Car look like a Winnebago. There were so many tracks and forks, Harry stopped trying to keep track. Finally, the cart made a stop. "Vault six-hundred and forty seven," Griphook said, "Please exit." He picked up a lantern from the cart and placed it on a hook nearby. "Key please." Hagrid handed him the key, which he used to open the vault.

The sight of it shocked Harry to know end. Stacks of circular coins in gold, silver, and bronze that were even taller than Hagrid. "The gold ones are Galleons," Griphook explained, "See the numerals on the side? They're serial numbers indicating the goblin who minted it. We have skills in metalsmithing, you see. The silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. It's seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle." "I know these trust vaults are put in place for wizarding children who grow up in the magical world," Alex said, "But what if they grow up in the Muggle world?"

"Their parents or guardians can still exchange Muggle bank notes for wizarding coins," Griphook replied, "Each Galleon is worth about five British pounds give or take, usually depending on the present state of the Muggle economy. We take the notes and have them recirculated into Muggle banks." He took a large burlap sack from inside the bank, and he and Hagrid started filling it with coins of all three types. "Here," Hagrid said as he handed the bag to Harry, "Don't worry, it's been charmed so that it's weightless. This should be enough for a few terms."

"Since we're done here," Griphook said, "I believe we have Mr. Hagrid's request next. Please reenter the cart." Before long, the cart zoomed along until reached another vault, though this one didn't have an obvious lock. "Vault seven-hundred and thirteen," Griphook said, "Mr. Hagrid?" Hagrid got out with Griphook, who traced his finger down the vault door. Instantly the door opened up. "A door that only an employee of the bank can open," Alex said, "Whatever's inside must be very valuable or very dangerous." "Or both," Harry agreed. Hagrid grabbed something from inside the vault and stuffed it inside his coat. "I'd appreciate it if no one at Hogwarts knows of this," Hagrid said to the father and son as the cart returned to the surface.

* * *

Hagrid headed off to get something to drink from the Leaky Cauldron, muttering how much he hated those Gringotts carts. Alex and Harry looked at each other and shrugged with a smile. Some of the supplies Harry needed was quick to get, such as the various school books, the cauldron, and the protective gloves. One of the first things to take some time was Harry's school robes. Inside Madam Malkin's shop, Harry saw another boy there. "Hey there," the boy said, "You going to Hogwarts." Harry nodded. "I'm... Harry Logan." "Draco Malfoy," the boy said, "You look British, but you have an American accent." "My parents were killed by Voldemort," Harry explained, "And I was adopted by an American family."

"I see," Draco said, "My father used to work for Voldemort, but he was found out and is now in Azkaban. Mother joined him for a brief period due to being in possession of dark artifacts, but was eventually moved to the new prison, Blackstain, since she's not actually a Death Eater. After that, I was raised by my uncle." _'Hope he was nicer than my uncle,'_ Harry said, remembering Vernon Dursley. "I'm hoping to get into Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts," Draco said, "At first I wanted to get into Slytherin like my parents, but that's mostly for those who favor ambition. I still have my fair share of that, but right now it's knowledge I'm looking for. What about you?"

Harry had been told of the four Hogwarts houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, by his adoptive grandmother. "I'm not sure. I know my parents were both in Gryffindor, but my adoptive family always said I had qualities valued by each house. I suppose I'd pick Gryffindor if only because my new family are all superheroes." Draco's eyebrows raised. "So, you were raised by meta-humans, those Muggles who were able to gain special powers? That must have been an interesting life. Well, even if we do wind up in different houses, I hope we can become friends in the future." He offered a hand to Harry, who shook it.

* * *

By the end of the day, Harry only had to buy his wand, and there was still plenty of money left over. Alex took another look at the list. "It says you're allowed to bring a cat, owl, or toad to school. All things considered I think an owl would be the most practical." He spotted the final two stores, Eyelops Owl Emporium and Ollivanders, a wand shop. "Tell you what, Harry," Alex said, "It's still your birthday and I've yet to get you a present. I'll be inside the emporium while you get your wand from Ollivanders." Harry nodded and entered the store. A few seconds after entered, a rather elderly wizard appeared from behind a stack of boxes.

"Ah," the man said, "I wondered when I'd be seeing you in my shop, Mr. Potter. My name is Garrick Ollivander, wandmaker and owner of this shop. I assume you came here with your adoptive father?" "Yes sir," Harry said, "He's at Eyelops right now. He also mentioned how all wands come with a magical core." "Indeed," Ollivander said, "There are many kinds of magical cores throughout the wizarding world. Here in this shop, we use three in particular, unicorn hair, phoenix feather, and dragon heartstring." He smiled as he started pulling boxes off the shelves. "It seems like only yesterday your birth parents were in here buying their first wands. It's not a simple case of picking and choosing. For you see, it is the wand that chooses the wizard."

He handed a wand to Harry. "Try this one first. Maple and unicorn hair." Harry picked up the wand and flicked it, but only succeeded in causing several boxes fly off the shelf. Ollivander, shaking his head, took the wand back and handed Harry another one. "Give this a test. Oak and dragon heartstring." Harry took the new on and give it a wave, but caused a flowerpot behind his to shatter and explode. "Not that one either," Ollivander said. He took the wand back and returned to the shelves. He then paused for a moment and muttered, "I wonder..." He took out another box and gave the wand inside to Harry. "This one is holly and phoenix feather."

Harry took the wand, and instantly felt a surge of energy inside him, the wand glowing with a bright light. Clearly this was the wand meant for Harry. Ollivander nodded in confirmation, but muttered, "Curious..." "What's so curious?," Harry asked. "I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr. Potter," Ollivander explained, "Every single one. And the phoenix whose tail feather is inside this wand gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother... Gave you that scar." Ollivander pointed to the still visible lightning scar, though Ollivander noted it was less noticeable without the Horcrux.

Harry closed his eyes, knowing who Ollivander was talking about. "Voldemort, the man who killed my parents." Ollivander nodded sadly. "Still, I believe we can expect great things from you because of this, Harry. After all, Voldemort did great things as well. Terrible, yes, but great." Harry paid for the wand and exited the store, where Alex was waiting for him carrying a bird cage with a snowy owl. "Happy birthday son," Alex said, "I see you have your wand. That's everything." Harry nodded. "I'm really looking forward to my first year. I get the feeling it might be interesting."

To be continued...

 **I realize some of this was borrowed from the original books, but come on, how many different ways can I write out the scene of Harry getting his wand. By the way, the calculations for exchanging Muggle and wizarding money was taken from the Harry Potter wiki. Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8: First Lessons And Problems

**I'm really looking forward to how long this chapter is going to be. I'll be taking inspiration from the Lego Harry Potter games to make sure I get the maximum amount of info to fit into six chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 8: First Lessons And Problems

Rather than take a plane back and forth from London to Jump City, Alex had rented out a temporary apartment for himself, Caley, their infant daughter Tira, and Harry. Caley was looking at the train ticket Hagrid had given Harry before leaving them, telling them Harry needed to be at platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station on September First by Noon. "I didn't think wizards took the train," Caley said, "Is that one of the new additions made since the reform of the Ministry of Magic?" Alex shook his head. "Young wizards and witches have been taking the train to Hogwarts ever since the invention of the steam engine. It's much more easy to pass off as a commercial liner should Muggles spot it."

During the month before Harry was to go to his first term, Alex and Caley had him studying the various books he had bought just in case his teachers asked any early questions. Between this and his growing talent for magic in general, Alex was confident Harry would excel in all his lessons. Harry, for his part, was absorbing as much as he could. He was about to be exposed to a fantastic world filled with equal parts excitement, danger, whimsy, and even mundane, all at once. The world his birth parents had been part of. He figured he was likely to make friends while there, though he hoped they would be his friends because of him and not his apparent celebrity status.

* * *

Alex and Harry were soon at King's Cross Station. Alex looked at the divider between platforms Nine and Ten. "Crud," Alex said, "Mom never mentioned how to get onto the platform." Just then, Harry overheard a middle-aged woman with red hair talking to whom he assumed were her children. "Every year packed with Muggles," she said. Harry raised an eyebrow, and got his father's attention. "Dad, that woman over there made a reference to Muggles." Alex got the hint and got the woman's attention as she and her group approached the divider. "Hello there," Alex said, "My name is Alex Logan. My son Harry here is starting his first year at Hogwarts, but we kinda don't how to get onto the platform."

The woman chuckled. "American I see. My name is Molly Weasely, and these are my children. Ron here is having his first year at Hogwarts himself. Anyway, getting on the platform is simple. Simply walk straight through the divider and you'll find the platform sure enough." She leaned over to Harry. "Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." Several of the older Weasley children demonstrated, before Harry decided to have a go himself. Taking the cart holding all his bags, he quickly ran at the divider and soon found himself phasing through. Sure enough, on the other side was an entire train platform, with a bright red train labelled "Hogwarts Express."

Harry smiled and started loading his bags onto the baggage car before finding himself a seat. As luck would have it, he soon found a compart where Draco was also sitting. "Oh, hey Harry." "Hey Draco," Harry said as he sat down. "Did you hear the rumors flying around?," Draco asked, "Seems you're not the only Harry attending. Some of the other students are saying Harry Potter is having his first year at Hogwarts." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I bet plenty of students would want to get close to him because of his celebrity status." "Yeah, one he never asked for," Draco said, "Back when I was still living with my father, he said Harry Potter's victory over Voldemort had to be a fluke, since he was just an infant at the time."

The compartment door opened again, and Harry recognized the boy Molly had indicated as Ron Weasley. "Hey, mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." "Sure," Harry said, moving over to give Ron some room. Draco looked Ron over. "You're a Weasley aren't you? I recognize the red hair, but that robe looks rather new." "Yeah," Ron said, "Ron Weasley. And my dad was able to get a better job at the Ministry a few years ago. Brought in more money than I can even imagine." Draco and Harry looked at each other. "I guess when you've been poor for so long...," Harry muttered. Ron looked over at Harry and his eyes went wide.

"Wait a minute...," he said, "You're Harry Potter aren't you?" "Huh?," Draco said, "He told me his name is Harry Logan." "That's because it's my adoptive father's last name," Harry said, "I didn't want to be recognized so easily." "I figured as much," Draco said, nodding in understand, "Uncle Sirius always said you never wanted the fame you seemed to be getting after Voldemort's defeat." Harry looked over to Draco. "You're saying your uncle is my godfather?" Ron took a good look at Draco. "Hang on, aren't you Draco Malfoy? My father mentioned how both your parents are in prison right now."

"That's because they made stupid mistakes," Draco said, "Father joined up with Voldemort believing in his Pureblood superiority. Mother was somewhat wiser, but never had the common sense to get rid of all the dark artifacts father collected. Worst of all, I was raised believing they were in the right. Well, Uncle Sirius was able to set me straight after a few years. I really envy you Ron. All those extra siblings means your family can flourish in spite of being Pureblood." Ron chuckled. "I think we actually have a few Muggle relatives somewhere along the line, but I'm not sure."

The three boys were soon talking about their current family lives. Soon enough a kind-looking elderly witch stopped by with a snack trolley. Ron was eager to buy several of the snacks on sale, and soon the boys compartment was filled with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Jelly Slugs, Licorice Wands, and Pumpkin Pasties. Harry marveled at the various cards from the Chocolate Frogs, and even managed to keep some of the enchanted candies from escaping so he could eat them.

There was some fun trying all the Every Flavor Beans, including some laughs when Draco got lava. Before long the train started coming to a stop. Harry looked out the window and saw they were pulling a place called Hogsmeade Station. Hagrid walked up to the train calling out, "First-years! First-years follow me please! Hey there Harry!" Harry, Ron, Draco, and several other students who looked to be first-years as well, all changed into their Hogwarts robes, gathered around Hagrid as he led them to a series of boats. The trio of boys, along with a girl who called herself Hermione Granger, piled into one of the boats.

"So," Hermione said, "How do you think they'll do the Sorting? I've read through 'Hogwarts: A History', but it never said anything about how the Sorting works." "Hang on," Ron said, "That wasn't included in the book list." "I got a few extra books," Hermione said, "I'm a Muggle-born, so I thought I should learn as much as I could about the wizarding world before actually coming here." Draco chuckled. "My uncle said it's kind of an unspoken rule to never mention how the Sorting works, in order to keep it impartial."

Once the boats had crossed the lake to Hogwarts, Hagrid led the first-years to a small anti-chamber, where they were met Professor McGonagall. After dismissing Hagrid, McGonagall spoke to the students. "In a few moments you will all be led to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your achievements will earn your chosen house points, while any rule-breaking will lose points." She briefly ducked into the Great Hall to prepare the older students, after which the first-years were brought inside. Harry noted the four long tables, each decorated in the color of that house. At the far end of the Great Hall was the teachers' table, in front of which was a simple wooden spoon.

McGonagall sat an old and ratty hat with plenty of wrinkles. However, before the students' eyes, the wrinkles crinkled together in a crude face, and the hat actually began to sing:

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means,_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall erupted into applause as the Sorting Hat gave something of a bow. "So we just have to put the hat on," Ron said, "And here Fred was going on about wrestling a troll." McGonagall held up a long parchment and said, "When I call your name, please come up and sit on the stool." McGonagall ran through the list by alphabetical order based on the students' surnames. Harry quickly realized that where a student would be sent wasn't always clear-cut. For example, despite how intelligent Hermione seemed to be, the Sorting Hat had her sent to Gryffindor. How long the Sorting Hat deliberated also seemed to vary.

For example, a young man named Justin Finch-Fletchley seemed to take almost a half-hour before being sorted into Hufflepuff. On the other hand, the Sorting Hat had barely even touched Draco's head before sending him straight to Ravenclaw. Finally, McGonagall called out Harry's name, causing the whole Great Hall to start murmuring in excitement. Once the Sorting Hat was on Harry's head, he quickly realized why it sometimes took a while, as he could hear the hat speaking in his mind. _"Hmm, difficult... Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's a good amount of talent, and a thirst to prove to yourself. But where to put you? Hold on... Ah, it seems you have a desire for Gryffindor. Interesting. One's choices can frequently tell more about them then their abilities. If that's the case, then I shall gladly place you in..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!," the Hat called out loud, causing the entire Gryffindor table to cheer. Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor table as McGonagall waited for the excitement to die down before continuing. By the end of it, each house had gotten ten new students. After all the students were sorted, McGonagall took away the Sorting Hat. Dumbledore than stood up and made a few start of term announcements. This included reminding students that the Forbidden Forest at the edge of the grounds was off-limits, but also made mention that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side was also off limits.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Ron, who was also sorted into Gryffindor, got up for their first day of classes. "This is going to be a nightmare," Ron said, "My older brothers all mentioned how much of a maze Hogwarts can be." Harry grinned and got out a blank folded parchment. Touching his wand to it, he said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Instantly the map activated and unfolded. "Wow!," Ron said, "What is that?" "It was sent to me by Dumbledore on my tenth birthday," Harry explained, "Apparently it's a map my dad made with his school friends. Look, it even shows all the school's secret passages."

Using the map, Harry and Ron had no trouble getting to their first Charms lesson early, even arriving before the other students. Once everyone had shown up, Professor Filius Flitwick, a rather dwarfish wizard, began a lesson on levitation. Ron was asked to try it first, but somehow accidentally wound up getting several students stuck on the chandeliers. Luckily, Harry was able to help Ron do the spell properly, and the two of them along with Hermione managed to get the students down. "Well," Flitwick said, "I won't deduct any points for that little accident, but I will award Gryffindor five points to each of you for the timely rescue, plus another five to Harry for his expert tutoring."

* * *

Later at lunch, Harry's snowy owl, whom he had named Hedwig, came in with a copy of the Daily Prophet, a wizarding newspaper. Harry had bought a subscription before school to get more information on the wizarding world. "Hey Ron, look," Harry said, "Someone broke into Gringotts." Ron and Harry read the article, which stated that one of the high-security vaults had been broken into, possibly by a dark witch or wizard. "The goblins said it was...," Harry muttered, "Seven-hundred and thirteen. Hagrid had already emptied that vault prior to the burglary. It must have been something important, since he asked that it not be mentioned." "But what could be so important that someone would risk breaking into Gringotts?," Ron asked.

* * *

During Halloween, Hermione had been driven off by a few nasty Slytherins who called her "mudblood" which according to Draco was a derogatory term for a Muggle-born. Said Slytherins were reprimanded by Professor Severus Snape, their own Head of House, and penalized them with twenty points each from their house. "Wow," Ron said, "So much for the rumor that Snape favors his own house. Then again, Percy did go into length about all the new rules put into place to cut down on bullying." As they sat down at their respective tables, Professor Quirrell, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, rushed into the Great Hall crying out, "Troll! In the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!"

There was a general hush as Dumbledore stood up in disbelief. "Thought you ought to know...," Quirrell muttered before fainting. There was a general panic throughout the Great Hall before Dumbledore called for silence, then had the Prefects lead their respective houses back to the common rooms, while he led the teachers down to the dungeons. However, Harry noted to Ron that Hermione was unaware of the troll's presence and they headed off to the bathrooms to warn her. Draco, along with his new friend Justin, were quick to join them. However, as they neared the bathroom they smelled something awful. Ron was the first to spot the giant troll. "I think it left the dungeon."

The troll seemed to be getting closer to the girls' bathroom, where Hermione was still sobbing. However, she quickly turned her head when she smelled the troll entering. Luckily, the boys were right behind it. Remembering his father's meditation, Harry called out, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Pointing his wand at the troll, a surge of pure white energy erupted from it and struck the troll. Instantly the beast dropped its club and stood there, dazed. By the time it could recover, Ron pointed his own wand at the club and called out, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

At Ron's command, the club lifted into the air, causing the troll to stand there confused. Smirking, Ron let the club drop right on top of the troll's head, knocking it out and causing it to drop. The teachers must have been tracking the troll, because McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell soon showed up. After hearing the whole story, McGonagall, sighed, "Well, I can't fault you for showing concern for a classmate. And I hope you understand just how fortunate you are. There aren't many first-year students who could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Ron, Harry, you shall each earn Gryffindor five points for your efforts, and all four of you will earn five points for your respective houses for your attempt to get Miss Granger out of danger."

Snape looked at Harry and asked, "Where on earth did you learn that spell Mr. Weasley mentioned?" "From my adoptive family," Harry explained, "It turned out white like my father, but grandmother tends to cast it in a more black color." Snape nodded, then limped off to follow McGonagall and Quirrell. "I wonder why he was limping," Justin said. "Let's just get back to our dormitories," Harry said, "Everyone else is likely worried. And we have enough mysteries on our plate as is." Once Harry, Ron, and Hermione got back to the Gryffindor common room, they found the Halloween feast moved there and sat together. Hermione was definitely grateful for what the boys did for her, but she made a mental note to ask Harry more about his brand new magic.

To be continued...

 **Yeah, I wanted to show that Harry has learned how to harness Raven and Alex's magic. It's kinda in between, Raven's magic tends to be offensive, save for her healing magic. On the other hand, beautifulpurpleflame has Alex's magic be more defensive. I plan on having Harry split the difference. Also, expect some events from the book and movies to be out of order. Like I said, I'm basing the events off of the Lego video game. Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Quidditch

**I don't quite remember if I said this already, but there will be some events out of order. That said, I'm glad to be back to writing longer chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 9: Quidditch

"One thing still bothers me about the incident," Harry said, "How could a troll get into the school? Especially with all the new security equipment." Ron shrugged. "Not on its own, that's for sure. You saw the one we fought, it was dumb as a post and just as ignorant. Maybe it was Peeves the poltergeist playing jokes." Harry shook his head. "Malicious as Peeves is, he wouldn't play a prank that could kill someone, since they wouldn't get the joke if they were dead. Besides, he can't leave the school so easily, so where could he have found the troll?" Ron put a hand to his chin. "Good point."

It was several days since Halloween, and Ron and Harry were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall for breakfast. One of their classmates, Neville Longbottom, was just opening a package from his grandmother. "What's that?," Harry asked, noting the tennis ball-sized glass sphere. "It's a Remembrall," Neville said with a sigh, "I'm pretty absentminded, so my gran sent me this to help. The idea is to squeeze it, and if the smoke is red you've forgotten something. Trouble is, I can never remember what I've forgotten." "Why not try that memory potion we learned from Professor Snape?," Ron suggested.

Snape was not only the Head of Slytherin House, but also the potions professor. He seemed to have a grudge against Harry's birth father, James Potter, but Dumbledore had taken the time to make sure Snape would not extend that grudge to Harry on the grounds that being raised by the Logan family made him different in personality than James. Snape agreed, but still decided to give Harry a quick quiz on some rudimentary potion facts their first day. Harry quickly impressed Snape by not only getting each answer right, but also providing additional facts about the ingredients in question. While Snape never favored Harry over any other student, it would be accurate to say that they did share a mutual respect for each other.

* * *

The day continued with several important lessons. First, Flitwick was teaching the students all about the spell Lumos. "Essentially, it has the same effect as a lantern or electric torch," Flitwick explained, "The difference is it can be maintained indefinitely once the spell is cast. To dispel it, simple focus on your wand and say 'Nox'. The light will immediately go out." The practical lesson demonstrated that the light from the Lumos spell could be used to frighten off certain nocturnal creatures and plants, which the students had to make use of to complete a pentagram symbol in the middle of the classroom.

* * *

The next class was potions, which Snape taught in one of the castle dungeons. "As any Muggle biology class will tell you," Snape explained, "The human body is capable of far greater strength than it first appears. What prevents us from making use of this greater strength is our survival instinct, generated through pain. The Strengthening Solution is a means of preventing that by removing pain. However, that is not all it does and for good reason. Can anyone tell me why?" He noted Hermione's hand shoot up. "Yes, Miss Granger." "While it is true that without pain the human body could make use of more its strength, at the same time pulled muscles and broken bones would go unnoticed."

Snape nodded in satisfaction. "Precisely. Five points to Gryffindor. Now because of the damage factor, the Strengthening Solution not only removes pain, but increases the textile strength of flesh, bone, and even organ tissue. Originally this is a potion reserved for fifth-year students. However, recent increases in potion grades for students have convinced the Headmaster that perhaps younger students may be capable of higher level spells and potions earlier. That said this will be a two part lesson, as the potion is brewed in two stages with a period of maturation in between lasting several days."

* * *

After finishing the first stage of the solution, the students gathered in the greenhouse for Professor Pomona Sprout's Herbology class. Inside, they saw a rather ugly mass of dark green vines behind a glass casing. "Don't worry," Sprout said, "The glass is reinforced both through Muggle and magical means. Good thing too, because the plant you see before you is called Devil's Snare. This rare and dangerous plant has magical properties and rudimentary sentience, and will actively attempt to strangle anything that makes makes contact with it or otherwise enters its territory. That said, if one remains completely still while ensnared by it, it will perceive the person as non-living and immediately release them."

Neville raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom," Sprout said. "What if a person is unable to relax while ensnared?" Sprout smiled. "Fortunately, the Devil's Snare has its weaknesses. It cannot stand light and fire, and a very useful and simple spell exists for such emergencies." She demonstrated the spell Lumos Solem, essentially a concentrated beam of sunlight, which proved highly effective in damaging the Devil's Snare. One by one the students were brought forward to practice the spell. "I didn't know other professors besides Flitwick could teach spells," Harry said. "It's usually if the spell is primarily used for that field of magic," Hermione explained.

* * *

While first-year students were not allowed to have brooms, that didn't mean they wouldn't get flying lessons, which were being taught by Madam Rolanda Hooch. In total, there were forty first-years students, and all of them were to take flying lessons in sets of ten, five from two houses. The first day of lessons saw the group of Gryffindors, including Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, and Slytherins. After a quick lesson involving summoning the broom without picking it up, during which Harry quickly passed while Ron got smacked in the face, the students were to float a few inches off the ground while on the brooms.

Unfortunately, Neville kicked off a little too hard and wound up whizzing out of control around the courtyard. Harry instinctively hopped on his broom and raced after him, flying like he had been an expert all his life. Eventually, Harry was able to get close enough to Neville to pull him off his broom and get him safely to the ground, but then noticed Neville's Remembrall being tossed around by the castle gargoyles. Harry zoomed off again to try and retrieve it, and one of the gargoyles tossed it far into the courtyard. Madam Hooch watched with interest as Harry flew off after the bauble with great speed and control, catching the Remembrall in midair.

* * *

The next thing Harry knew, Madam Hooch was telling McGonagall about Harry's amazing flying skills. "It's as if he's been on a broom since before he could talk," Hooch said, "I understand the Gryffindor Quidditch team has been having trouble finding a good Seeker." McGonagall smiled. "Ordinarily first-years aren't allowed to join Quidditch teams, but I think we can bend the rules for this special case. And of course we'll have to inform his family so they can buy him a decent racing broom. Harry, this will make you the youngest Seeker in a century. I hope you realize just how great an opportunity this is." Harry nodded, still feeling the exhilaration from his first ride on a broomstick.

* * *

After learning the rules of Quidditch, which were simple in concept but would likely be much harder in practice, Harry took the time to read up on some additional facts with the library book 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Soon enough it was time for the first major Quidditch game of the year between Gryffindor and Slytherin. On the way there, Harry was waved over by one of the Slytherin first-years. "Pleasure to meet you in person," the boy said, "My name is Theodore Nott. There's a rumor floating around that you're looking into the Gringotts break-in."

"It just caught my attention," Harry said, "That's all. Perhaps more than usual because I have a rudimentary knowledge of what may have been inside, though nothing definitive." Theodore nodded. "Well, I don't know if it's related, but I did find out in passing why Professor Snape was limping after Halloween. Apparently, that third-floor corridor, the one we're not supposed to go into, has a cerberus inside it. A creature so rare it hasn't even been recorded in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' yet." Harry knew from his early years in Muggle school what a cerberus was. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Theodore said, "I was passing by the potions classroom when I heard Snape muttering something about a bloody mongrel and not being able to keep track of all three heads. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. My grandfather took a trip to Greece in his youth, so he knows all about creatures from that region." As he walked off, he said, "Oh and good luck against Slytherin. Their new seeker is a speedy chap." Harry nodded, then rejoined his own team as they mounted their brooms and took off.

* * *

The Titans and their families had been invited by Dumbledore to watch Harry as he competed with the rest of the Gryffindor team. Things seemed to be going well, with Gryffindor staying just ahead of Slytherin. At one point, it looked like Harry had seen the Golden Snitch, and sped downward followed quickly by the Slytherin Seeker. However, before they hit the ground, Harry pulled up at the last second, while the Slytherin Seeker wound up crashing. "Nice," Robin said, "Harry was just feinting." However, while Harry was busy looking for the Snitch, his broomstick started bucking uncontrollably.

Hermione, concerned, followed Harry with her binoculars before she noticed something in the teachers' seats. "Look," she said, handing the binoculars to Ron, "Snape's chanting something." "Is Snape the guy in the purple turban?," Cyborg said. "No," Ron said, "That's Quirrell." "The Snape ain't the only one chanting," Cyborg said, popping up a screen on his arm and zooming in on the teachers' seats. Sure enough, it showed both Snape and Quirrell chanting at the same time. "How did I not notice that?," Hermione asked. "One of them's got to be jinxing Harry's broom," Alex said.

"Can't be Snape," Ron said, "He and Harry have been getting along pretty well." "Allow me,"Alex said, and he warped from the Gryffindor seats to the teachers' seats. Instantly his magic-negating ability came into effect, and Harry was able to get back on his broom. As he did so, he managed to spot the Snitch and race after it. After a few seconds, he managed to grab it and hold onto it even after a minor crash. This successfully earned Gryffindor the win. Alex smiled at his son as he warped back to the Gryffindor section. "Nice job there," Caley said, "That took out all the guesswork of figuring out who was jinxing the broom."

* * *

While recovering from the crash in the school's hospital wing, Harry was being checked on by his friends. "We're still not sure which of them was jinxing your broom," Draco said, "But it could only have been an attempt on your life." Theodore shook his head in disbelief. "But why would a teacher try to kill a student?" "I don't know," Harry said, "But the fact that Dad was able to stop it by being in close proximity to both Snape and Quirrell does lead credence to the belief that it was one of them. Trouble is, both are just as unlikely. Snape may seem the type, but it's common knowledge that he defected from the Death Eaters. He wouldn't risk it. As for Quirrell... Well, that should go without saying."

* * *

"What happened?," Voldemort asked, "It felt as though our magic was being drained." "Not drained," Quirrell replied, "Negated. It had to be Potter's adoptive father. His very presence nullifies magical ability. Likely made things easy for his mother when he was but an infant." "I don't see how," Voldemort said, "But that's not for us to discuss. What about the Philosopher's Stone? We just missed it when trying to break into Gringotts, and I know it must be somewhere in the school." "Dumbledore is preparing security measures for it as we speak," Quirrell said, "But so far I only know about my own contribution as well as that beast Hagrid brought in. I also suspect Dumbledore may use the Mirror of Erised somehow, but I can't be certain."

"Do you at least know who else is providing security?," Voldemort asked. Quirrell nodded. "There's Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall. Do you intend to probe their minds to find what they used?" "Yes," Voldemort replied, "But not yet. I need more strength first. You know what I speak of." Quirrell narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "I'll see it done. What of Potter?" Voldemort paused. "Continue to play the role of teacher. It is Potter's first year, he won't be able to stand against us so easily." Quirrell put his turban back on and headed for his next class.

To be continued...

 **Yeah, fans of Harry Potter know what's going on here and won't surprised, so I have a different reveal in mind for the end. Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas With The Titans

**Another chapter up for your enjoyment and mine. Fun times. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 10: Christmas With The Titans

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out walking the grounds in the days before the Christmas holidays. Since students were given the option of staying at Hogwarts or returning home to be with family, Harry thought it might be a good opportunity to formally introduce his friends to his adopted family. Of course, he never expected his entire year to also want to come. He was surprised by how many of these students, even those not in Slytherin, had parents who were Death Eaters, causing them to be adopted by other family members who were not bigots. And all of them were interested by the idea of staying over at a superhero headquarters.

Harry had just recently gained confirmation from Robin that the Tower was more than capable of housing all of them. "Hey there, Harry," came Hagrid's voice, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Hi Hagrid," Harry said, and Ron and Hermione also greeted him. "You three seem lost in thought," Hagrid said, "Anything wrong with lessons?" "No," Ron said, "Just confused as to how a cerberus was brought into the school." Hagrid looked at them in surprise. "Who told you about Fluffy?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Who told you it had a name?" Hagrid, realizing he was caught, sighed. "He's mine. I bought off a Greek chap I met in the pub down in Hogsmeade last year."

"That makes sense," Hermione said, "Theodore Nott did say the creature was Greek in origin. But what on earth possessed you to bring that beast into the school?" "Oh that," Hagrid, "Dumbledore's orders. Strict secret, only between him and Nicholas Flamel." Harry shook his head in confusion. "Flamel?" Hagrid, noting he let something slip, wandered off muttering, "I should not have said that..." Harry turned to his friends. "I think I heard that name before. If I'm remembering correctly, he was mentioned indirectly on Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog card, but I can't remember the context."

* * *

Harry didn't have time to go through his card collection at the moment, since he was busy organizing the trip to Titans Tower for Christmas. He made a mental note to ask his grandmother if she could find a way to look up Nicholas Flamel at some point. At the Tower, the students marveled at all the Muggle-based technology and kept asking questions. On Christmas morning, each student was amazed at sight of the tree Cyborg set up. "You guys got so many presents from your folks," Cyborg said as he pointed on the other side of the common room, "I had to get another tree."

The Logan twins kept themselves busy cleaning up all the wrapping paper that was quickly littering the common room as Ron shook his head. "Why can't my older twin brothers be like that?" Harry chuckled as he remembered the antics of Fred and George Weasely. He opened his next present, which was from Albus Dumbledore. When Harry tried on the cloak, Ron gaped. "That's an Invisibility Cloak! They're really rare!" Harry whistled. "Dumbledore said it belonged to my birth father." "Can't have," Ron said, "Those cloak's can't last more than a few years. There must be something awfully special about this one."

Harry took a look at the card Albus left. "He said, 'Use it well.' Hmm..." He and Ron looked at each other and realized they were thinking the same thing. The Restricted Section at the school library. It contained a number of books on the Dark Arts, and as such required teacher permission to enter, and Madam Irma Pince the librarian was good at detecting forgeries. And with the castle caretaker, Argus Filch, patrolling the halls sneaking out at night was out of the question. But perhaps, with Harry's new cloak, it could be possible.

* * *

However, while the plan was good in theory, in practice it proved to be frustrating. Using the cloak in conjunction with his father's map, avoiding both Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris, proved easy. Which was good, because Harry was certain that an Invisibility Cloak wouldn't fool animals so easily. The problem was that he couldn't seem to find any books on Nicholas Flamel. He even used a trick his father taught him to analyze the contents of the books before opening them just to be sure. Several of the books had things that would normally fracture an eleven-year-old's mind. _'Really glad I have a grandma like Raven.'_

Having no luck, and noticing on the map that Filch was patrolling the library, Harry decided to take one of the secret ways out. He soon came out in what looked to be an abandoned classroom with a large mirror in it, covered by a tarp. Curious, Harry removed the tarp, but other than the words "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi" there didn't seem to be anything special about it. It just showed Harry standing there in the classroom, like any normal mirror would. Then Harry looked closer, and saw faint images of two people in the background. They looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place them.

Wondering if the words on the mirror held some clue, he activated his Wrist Cypher, a gift from Robin. After a seconds, the Cypher had reversed the words and rearranged the spaces to get "I show not your face but your heart's desire". "I see you have stumbled across it," came Dumbledore's voice. Harry turned to see the Headmaster just coming into the room. "Yes," Harry said, "And if my Cypher is right, it's supposed to show the deepest desire of whoever looks into it. But I can only see a faint outline of two people, and nothing else."

"That is to be expected," Albus said with a nod, "The Mirror of Erised, as it's called, will work as a normal mirror to any who have everything they could ever want. Your adoptive family, though they are not blood relatives, treat as if they were. A far cry from the Dursleys, that much is certain. Although, you are likely still curious about your birth parents, which makes me think the outlines you see are in fact your real parents. Now, then, I think you'd best hurry back to your dorm, just in case Filch decides to check this room." As Harry picked up his Invisibility cloak, he asked, "Professor, what do you see in the matter?" Albus sighed sadly. "I might tell you one day, but that is a rather personal matter." Harry nodded and headed out, not noticing Albus take out a certain cloth bag.

To be continued...

 **Short one this time, but it got in some key details. Read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Forbidden Forest

**Some more changed events in this chapter, but it should still move the story along. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 11: The Forbidden Forest

Soon enough all of Harry's fellow first-years has become an information network. Soon enough, Neville came through with some interesting news. "I just opened a Chocolate Frog," he said, "And found that card you were talking about. It mentions Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel being partners in alchemy." Hermione suddenly rushed to get something from the girls' room. "I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner," she said as opened a book on alchemy, "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading." Ron looked at the size of the book. "This is light?"

Hermione ignored him and skimmed through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "Here it is. Nicholas Flamel is the only known creator of the Philosopher's Stone, the pinnacle of alchemic achievement. It is capable of turning base metals into gold, and produces Elixir of Life, which can make the drinker immortal." "Or give someone caught between life and death a physical form," Harry noted. "It's not explicitly stated in the book to be able to do that," Hermione said, "But I'd imagine it would have that property. And since Voldemort was reduced to a shade after his attempt on your life, something like this would be the only thing he could use to restore himself."

* * *

Later, several students were asked to assist Hagrid and Filch in a serious issue on the castle grounds. Harry, Draco, Theodore, and a Ravenclaw student named Terry Boot met with Filch and Hagrid at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Normally students aren't allowed into the forest," Filch said, "Only reason we're allowing it now is because we need extra eyes. But be sure to stay close to either of us. I know the rumors that werewolves stalk the forest, but that's not actually true. There are plenty of creatures in there, both more dangerous than werewolves, and less."

Hagrid seemed to be out of it while Filch talked. "Bugger Hagrid, you're not still on about that dragon are you?" "Dragon?," Draco asked, "It's against the law to raise dragons in England." "Might be why whoever gave Hagrid his wanted to get rid of it so bad," Filch said. Hagrid sniffed. "He was a tiny little Norwegian Ridgeback too. I even named him Norbert. But Dumbledore found out about him." "Rather than turn Hagrid in," Filch explained, "He simply had Norbert secretly transported to a reserve in Romania. Now come on Hagrid, keep yer wits about ya. We still need to search for it."

"For what?," Terry asked. Hagrid took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Over the last few weeks, I've noticed several unicorns had been attacked. Poor buggers have had their blood drained, too." The four boys looked at each other. "Why would anyone want unicorn blood?," Terry asked. "Dunno," Hagrid said, "But they're either dark-aligned or desperate. Unicorn blood will keep a person alive even if they're a inch from death, but it comes with a curse for killing a pure and innocent creature." Harry and Draco looked at each other, having a very good idea who would endure such a life.

* * *

Theodore and Terry soon went off in one direction with Hagrid, while Harry and Draco went in another with Filch. "Best keep yer wands out," Filch said, "We don't know what we're dealing with out here. Whatever's attacking the unicorns, it's not from these woods." "How can you be sure?," Draco asked. Filch stopped for a moment to listen, then said, "Hagrid knows most of the creatures that live in the Forbidden Forest. None of them can make the sort of wounds he's spotted on the unicorns he's found."

He then jerked his head in another direction and carefully moved over to where he apparently heard something. Harry and Draco looked and saw what appeared to be a centaur chasing away some sort of shade. Nearby was a hurt but still alive unicorn. "You may approach," the centaur said, "The fiend is gone." Harry shot up green sparks to alert the other group and followed Draco and Filch. "Firenze," Filch addressed the centaur, "I see your herd has been aware of what was happening." "I'm afraid so," Firenze replied. He looked up at the sky. "Mars has been glowing. Not so brightly as the day Voldemort first came to power, but bright enough that your kind should be prepared for the future."

Just then, Hagrid, Theodore, and Terry showed up. "Did you find what it was?," Terry asked. "Yes and no," Harry said, "We didn't get too good a look at it, but I may have an idea or two." Firenze approached the older men. "You should tell your Headmaster that his school will be in danger so long as the Philosopher's Stone is held there. He will not stop until either he dies or has what he wants." Hagrid looked stunned, but Filch shook his head. "Don't be so surprised Hagrid. Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret at Hogwarts? Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if half the student body at least suspects by now.

* * *

"Unfortunate that we were interrupted with that last one," Voldemort said, "But no matter. It is a minor setback. I have enough strength to learn what we need. And your own efforts to coerce that fool Hagrid have proven successful. We now have all we need to find it." "When shall we begin our excursion?," Quirrell asked. Voldemort thought for a moment. "Let us wait until the week before final exams. That way, no matter what happens, your sudden disappearance will not be questioned. The entire school knows of the curse I placed on your teaching position."

Quirrell looked apprehensive. "So, there is a curse." "Fear not," Voldemort said, "The curse only makes sure the current teacher cannot continue to teach. It does not necessarily kill the teachers. It could cause them to be removed from the position, render them unable to teach due to physical or mental issues, or else makes it so they cannot be in England for more than a year. For now, return to your teaching. Soon enough, the students will not have any need for defense against the dark arts, because I will ensure they will only be taught how to use it themselves." Quirrell frowned as he placed his turban on his head and left the room.

To be continued...

 **I guess there will be some short chapters in the school years. Oh well. Read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Green With Envy

**By the way, I know in America it's called the Sorcerer's Stone, but that was only so American readers would get the connection to magic. When JK Rowling first wrote the story, it was indeed called "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". It's also called that in the wiki, so that's what I'm going with. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 12: Green With Envy

Despite all the issues Harry still had with the mystery of the Philosopher's Stone, he found it easy to focus on his exams for the end of term. That said, he couldn't help but notice Quirrell acting extra nervous the entire time. Once the exams were finished, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went over to Hagrid's hut. "Hey Hagrid," Harry said, "Do you know exactly who the person was who sold you the dragon egg?" Hagrid shook his head. "Not really. He kept his hood up the entire time, so I never saw his face. And it's not like he gave me the egg for a simple price. He wanted to make sure I could handle raising a dragon."

"How did he make sure?," Ron asked. Hagrid sat down on a nearby bench. "Well, first thing we did was play cards for a bit, probably his way of reading me. Then he asked if I knew how to raise such a dangerous beast. But I told him after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy." The trio looked at each other. "Did he seem interested in Fluffy?," Hermione asked. "Sure he did," Hagrid said, "Even in the wizarding world a cerberus is a rare beast. But I told him that the trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. For example, Fluffy will fall asleep if you play a bit of music." Hagrid then realized what he just said. "Uh-oh... You don't think...?" Harry shook his head. "No, we don't think... We know."

* * *

Harry used a special communicator he got from Cyborg for Christmas to contact Titans Tower. 'If Albus' version of events is to be believed,' Robin said, 'Then Voldemort is little more than a shade now. To even be able to hold physical objects he'd have to possess someone. Is there anything strange about any of the teachers?' Harry thought for a minute, then spotted Quirrell sneaking off to the third floor. "Come to think of it, Quirrell wears a bright purple turban he says he got from an African prince as thanks for dealing with a zombie. Problem is, the style he wraps it in is more Indian than African."

He quickly gather some of his friends, including Ron, Draco, Justin, Hermione, and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. Carefully looking into the room where Fluffy was kept, Justin noted, "Looks like Quirrell's enchanted a harp to keep Fluffy asleep, but the enchantment is wearing off." Harry smiled as he got out a carved wooden flute he got from Hagrid. Waiting until the harp stopped playing, Harry starting playing his instrument to keep Fluffy asleep while the others searched the room. Soon enough, Susan spotted a trapdoor leading down into a dark abyss.

One by one the students entered until it was just Harry, who stopped playing only long enough to drop down himself. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could tell what they were on. "Great. Devil's Snare." "There looks to be a way down," Hermione said, "But the vines are in the way." She got out her wand and called out, "Lumos Solem!" The bright light caused several vines to move out of the way of a staircase. The group soon found themselves in a room with several flying keys and a floating broomstick. The door as in plain sight, but locked, and a quick check with the Unlocking Charm proved the lock was enchanted against magic.

"There's got to be hundreds of keys up there," Hermione said, "How are we going to find the right one?" Ron took a look at the lock. "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned key. Likely silver like the handle." Harry scanned the flying keys and pointed. "There. That small key with the broken wing." He hopped onto the broom and flew up to where it was, but quickly found himself chased by the other keys. Fortunately, Harry's success as a Seeker helped immensely, and he was able to swiped the key and return to the ground with little effort.

Once the group was in the next room, Ron smiled. "It's a giant chessboard!" Draco looked at the door ahead of them. "What do you think the odds are they'll just let us by?" "None," Justin said, "Luckily we have several chess experts on hand." He took a place on the board along with Draco and Ron, and before long they had the game won, though Ron had to sacrifice himself during the game. Luckily he wasn't terribly injured, but most of the group had to stay behind to make sure he was safe.

* * *

Quirrell was getting upset, since he wasn't able to retrieve the stone. As he pondered his situation, he spotted Harry coming into the chamber. "I should have known you'd be able to find you're way in here," Quirrell said, "What of your friends?" "Heading back to the surface," Harry said, "This is between me and your master." Quirrell chuckled. "So you know." "Allow me to speak to him," came Voldemort's voice, "I have enough strength for that at least." Quirrell nodded, and undid his turban to reveal Voldemort's face on the back of his head.

"Look at what's left of you," Harry said, "Nothing more than a parasite, requiring others to survive." Voldemort chuckled. "I'll not argue with you there. As I am now, I require unicorn blood to even sustain myself, especially now that my methods of acquiring immortality are gone. Dumbledore saw to that. There is only one avenue left to me, hiding in your pocket." Harry looked surprised. Before confronting Quirrell, he had managed to sneak a peek into the Mirror of Erised that lay in the chamber, which simply showed him winking at himself before showing the stone in his pocket. At the time, Harry had most desired getting the stone away from Quirrell and Voldemort. And now, somehow, the Philosopher's Stone rested in his pants pocket.

"We have so much in common, Harry," Voldemort said, "Why not join me? Allow me to use the stone, and I could find the means to restore your parents. Trust me, there is no good or evil. Just power, and those too weak to seek it." Harry smirked. "And what of those who seek power for the sake of others? How would you classify them? Seems to me you're willfully ignoring people's reasons for seeking power. So, care to rethink your policy?" Voldemort growled as he made Quirrell go for his wand. "You dare question me, boy?!" However, what Voldemort didn't notice was Harry bringing out his own wand, calling out, "Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos!"

At the same moment Harry called out "Zinthos" Voldemort called out, "Avada Kedavra!" However, the two spells collided, creating a chain that seemed to link the two wands together. Harry got an idea about what was happening. "Voldemort, are you by chance using your own wand rather than Quirrell's?" "What of it?," Voldemort asked, clearly confused by the situation. Harry smirked. "Then you should know your wand and mine are brothers, sharing a core from the same magical creature." And with that, Harry closed his eyes and began concentrating, eventually causing his spell to overpower Voldemort's, knocking him, and thus Quirrell, into a nearby pillar.

Completely stunned, though still conscious, Quirrell couldn't move his body anymore. "Looks like it's over," he said to Harry, "All you have to do is touch me now. It'll destroy me, but it will also end Voldemort once and for all. Which means my task is done." "Quirrell!," Voldemort screamed, "What are you doing?!" "Did you really think I would side with you?," Quirrell asked, "Maybe if your original power base was still active. But as it stands you have nothing. Your followers are all either dead or imprisoned, your Horcruxes are all destroyed, and even your belief in pureblood superiority has been thoroughly discounted. The words you spoke to me to get me on your side rang hollow."

Harry knelt down to Quirrell. "If you knew all this, why allow Voldemort to possess you?" Quirrell grinned. "There is a prophecy, Harry. Dumbledore had analyzed it as thoroughly as possible. Eventually he subtly revealed to the public that it was you and you alone who could destroy Voldemort once and for all. After the Logan family adopted you, Dumbledore decided to take much of the burden off you, insuring the only thing you had to focus on was defeating Voldemort. I choose to play my part by bringing Voldemort right to you, meaning you wouldn't have to risk your life more than was necessary. There is an old magic permeating your flesh that will destroy him, but also destroy me in the process."

"Are you sure about this?," Harry asked. Quirrell nodded. "I wasn't going to last after this anyway. Voldemort's curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts class would have seen to that." Harry closed eyes. "Very well. I'm sorry about this, Professor Quirrell." And with that, Harry placed his hand against Quirrell's face. Voldemort screamed as Harry's very touch burned him, causing Quirrell to turn to dust. Voldemort was able to exist for a few short seconds before his form evaporated, unable to sustain itself without the Horcruxes he had created. Harry sighed in relief, then went to see to his friends.

* * *

The next day, Harry met with Dumbledore in his office. "By now the entire school is abuzz with your triumph over Voldemort," the Headmaster said, "And as sorry as I am that Professor Quirrell had to sacrifice himself to see it done, it was his decision." "What of the prophecy Quirrell spoke of?," Harry asked. Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Now that Voldemort is gone, I see no reason to keep secrets. The prophecy in question was provided by the school's Divination teacher, Professor Sybill Trelawney. A bit of an oddball, but she has a gift even she is not aware of."

He took a deep breath. "The prophecy spoke of one who could stand equal to the Dark Lord, and would wield a power he did not know of. This person, marked by the Dark Lord and born at the end of June, could be the only one to defeat him, and neither could live while the other was alive. Up until Voldemort attacked your family, I wasn't sure if it would be you, or Neville Longbottom, who happens to share your birthday, who would be the Chosen One." "And what of the power the prophecy spoke of?," Harry asked. "At first I thought it might love," Dumbledore said, "But in hindsight, that can't be it. While Voldemort may see love as insignificant, he does know of it. Rather I think the power is the special magic you learned from your adoptive family."

"You mean the magic Grandma told me of," Harry said. Dumbledore nodded. "I doubt there is anyone in the wizarding world who knows where this magic came from, and even fewer who would know how you could learn it so easily. But having been told of it by those who saw you use it, I believe this to be the power Voldemort does not know of. As for you and your friends, while you will have to suffer a few point losses for breaking the rule of not going down the third-floor corridor, I believe the points I will be rewarding each of you for your part in stopping Voldemort will more than make up for it." Harry nodded as he got up. "One more thing I want to ask. How was I able to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone from the mirror when Quirrell couldn't?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I was hoping you would ask that. I made a little modification to the Mirror of Erised. It made it so that only someone who wanted to find the stone, but not use it, would be able to retrieve it. One of my more clever ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. As for the stone itself, Nicholas has decided that it is better if the stone were destroyed. He has enough of the Elixir of Life stored within himself to set his affairs in order, after which he will gladly accept death. Now I think you'd better head off for your Quidditch practice. This is the last game of the year after all." Harry nodded, and left.

* * *

Between all the extra points earned by Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and Gryffindor winning the Inter-House Quidditch Cup, Gryffindor had all but secured the House Cup for earning the most points that year. Has the students got back on the Hogwarts Express, McGonagall decided to check in on Trelawney to tell her that her prophecy came to pass. However, Trelawney seemed to be in a trance. Before McGonagall's eyes, the would-be oracle uttered, _**"Six times more shall a Dark Lord rise, six more times shall one fall. None shall be as powerful as the first, none shall last more than twelve. The sins that plague all will find defeat in human form."**_

And with that, Trelawney seemed to go back to normal. "Oh, hello Minerva. Did you want something?" McGonagall shook her head. "Just wanted to let you know that, somehow, another of your predictions has come to pass." Trelawney looked confused. "Really, which one?" "Never mind that," McGonagall said, "I must speak with Professor Dumbledore. It seems Voldemort was just the beginning." She turned to leave, with Trelawney thoroughly confused by the event.

* * *

In a secret location, six hooded figures sitting on thrones of different colors looked to a seventh, green throne. "Too soon," said the figure in the violet throne, "He was defeated far too soon." "It's as if someone choose to alter time," said the one in the orange throne. "Or perhaps," said the one in the blue throne, "Someone foresaw the future that was and found the means to avert it." "It matters not," said the figure in the indigo throne, "The point stands that Tom Riddle... Voldemort, was defeated." The figure in the yellow throne spoke next. "So, which of us shall make the next move?" "I will," replied the figure in the red throne, "And I will begin by finishing what Voldemort could not at the time he joined us."

To be continued...

 **Yep, since Voldemort was beaten so quickly, I'll be making six new Dark Lords for Harry to defeat. Read and review**


	13. Chapter 13: Logans and Weasleys

**There are a couple of things I've been thinking about including, and one of them is introducing a certain canon pairing far earlier. Other than that, we'll be having a whole new Dark Lord for this next arc. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 13: Logans and Weasleys

It was close to Harry's twelve birthday, and already he was getting the sense his friends from Hogwarts missed him. Since owl post needed special permission to travel outside of a country's borders, Ron, Hermione, Draco, really Harry's entire year resorted to regular Muggle post to send him messages. It got to the point where Robin set up a permanent communication network that Harry could use to contact his friends. And so it was that on the eve of Harry's birthday, Ron invited Harry to spend some time at his family's house. 'Mum expressed curiosity as to your adoptive family after learning who you were,' Ron explained, 'To say nothing of how Ginny reacted.'

Ginny was Ron's younger sister, and from what Ron said she had quite the crush on Harry, causing no amount of teasing from Beast Boy. "That should be alright," Harry said, "What with our new Hogwarts letters having come in, it would definitely make things convenient. By the way, did you notice something strange about the new supply list?" Ron chuckled. 'You mean besides the fact that only one book out of the lot wasn't written by Gilderoy Lockhart? Why do so many witches admire him? It mentions in his books that he was only an apprentice to a great deal of powerful witches and wizards, which means his only real defining trait is his looks.'

"And as Grandpa will tell you," Harry quipped, "Looks don't always get you ladies." "Not to contradict myself," Beast Boy said as he came in, "But there was one incident in Japan that is an exception, for me at least. By the way, there's someone here who wants to see you. Claims to be a servant at Hogwarts." Harry looked confused. "Who would that be?" "You have to see him to believe him," Beast Boy replied, and the two of them headed for the common room. Once there, Harry saw a tiny little humanoid with pale, wrinkly skin, cartoonish eyes, and large pointed ears. "Who are you?," Harry asked.

"Dobby sir," the creature said, "A House-elf currently employed at Hogwarts." "Currently?," Starfire asked, "You worked elsewhere before." Dobby nodded sadly. "Dobby was once employed by the Malfoy family. A terrible existence. Most House-elves enjoy working for a wizarding family. We stay out of sight, doing all the housework, cooking, whatever our masters want. Some may call it enslavement, but we usually don't mind, wearing whatever rags we can cobble together proudly and never asking for anything in payment. But there are always exceptions, and Dobby's life with the Malfoy's was terrible."

"Draco doesn't seem so bad," Harry countered. "Not now," Dobby said, "Dobby has seen how much Master Draco has improved under his uncle's care. But his parents... Dobby believes you know of them. Mistress Narcissa was neglectful at best, but Master Lucius... Dobby still has nightmares. But fortune smiled upon Dobby when Mistress Narcissa was arrested for carrying dark artifacts. In the struggle, her kerchief came undone and fell into Dobby's hands. When a House-elf is presented with proper clothes, it states that they are free. Some time after that, Dobby was taken in by Master Dumbledore to work at Hogwarts, offering a one Galleon payment per week."

"That doesn't seem like much," Harry noted. "It's more than any House-eld deserves," Dobby said, "But at least Dobby can continue to work to his heart's content, without fear of punishment. Anyway, Dobby was sent here by Dumbledore to warn Harry Potter. His victory over Voldemort was just the beginning. There won't be as much danger as last year, but Harry will most certainly have to contend with at least six more dark wizards in his lifetime." Harry nodded. "I suppose I should have seen this coming. For how dangerous he was when he first came to power, it was surprisingly easy to defeat Voldemort."

* * *

Soon enough, the Logan family had taken the modified T-Ship all the way out to Devon, England. As soon they reached it, Caley looked over the Weasley household. Although it was clear extensive repairs had been done ever since Arthur Weasley got his new job, it still looked like the house was held up purely by magic. "This is a wizard's house all right," Caley said as she gently rocked Tira to sleep. Hearing the arriving ship, Arthur and Molly came out to greet the Logans. "I must say," Arthur said as he spoke with Beast Boy, "This ship is truly advanced even by current Muggle standards."

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied, "Cyborg does good work." Inside, the two families quickly got to know each other. Fred and George at first thought Austin and Aaron would be stuck up, but were impressed that the Logan twins still had something of a mischievous nature, even if it wasn't up to their usual standards. Meanwhile, Molly and Arthur were having a delightful conversation with Caley and Alex. All the while, Harry was trying to get to know Ginny a little better. It was hard going at first, since she seemed to blush just by being next to him.

Soon enough, the two families decided to head to Diagon Alley to pick up the new school supplies. "As impressive as the T-Ship is," Arthur said, "I doubt it'll penetrate the magical barrier surrounding it. Instead we'll get there by Floo Powder." He went to cupboard and took out the cloth pouch full of the silvery powder. After explaining how it worked, and emphasizing the importance of being clear and concise when speaking your destination, the two families soon found themselves inside Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore at Diagon Alley. "Whoa," Beast Boy said when he saw the wide market alley, "And I thought Tokyo was jam-packed."

The group headed for Gringotts first to pick up the necessary funds for their school supplies, where they encountered Hermione and her parents. Arthur marveled as the fact that the Granger's were exchanging Muggle money for wizarding money to pay for Hermione's books. "What happens to the money you exchange?," Beast Boy asked one of the goblin tellers. "It gets circulated back into the Muggle economy," the goblin explained, "We've got no use for it, after all."

After getting their money, Alex noticed something. "Seems a book signing's been set up while we were down in the vaults." Harry and Ron read the sign and groaned. "It's Lockhart," Harry said with a sigh, "Getting our books is going to take forever." As it turned out, Harry didn't know the half of it. While posing for a photo, Lockhart happened to spot Harry in crowd, and a nearby news wizard decided to grab him and get him in the shot as well. "Ladies and gentleman," Lockhart announced, "When Mr. Harry Potter came in here to retrieve his school books, he had no idea he'd be getting something even better. For you see, this year I have chosen to take up the empty position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Once Harry was finally able to get away from Lockhart, he heard Draco say, "That had to be the most awkward thing anyone's ever been through." Harry looked to see Draco and Sirius just enter the store. "Can't believe that blustering peacock is your new teacher," Sirius said with a sigh, "Well, I suppose someone had to take the job." Harry once again felt guilt for having to kill Quirrell last year, even if it was to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Sirius caught and knelt down to Harry. "I understand your guilt. You should hold onto that. No one should ever like to kill someone. But don't dwell on it either. You'll be having other things to deal with once school starts." Harry nodded, then went to get his books.

* * *

Just outside the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, the dark wizard Donkrieg awaited news from his spy. Soon enough, a black raven flew in and alighted on his shoulder. "What news, Aries?," Donkrieg asked the raven, whom he had enchanted to speak. "Opening the chamber will be easy," Aries replied, "It requires Parseltongue, which you speak. I have found it in the most unlikely of places, but no one goes there these days, so opening it unseen won't be difficult. The real trick will be getting to it in the first place." "Let me worry about that," Donkrieg said as he offered Aries a piece of raw meat for his efforts, which the raven happily gobbled down, "By the time I am finished, Hogwarts will be ruined."

To be continued...

 **Oh come on, did you really think I'd write this story and not have the Chamber of Secrets dealt with? There's a dangerous creature down there, for Heaven's sake, we can't leave it inside the school! Anyway, yeah, Donkrieg is the Dark Lord for this year. And no, this doesn't suddenly crossover into One Piece, but feel free to imagine this guy looking like that character if it makes it easier. Read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Rogue Bludger

**The thing I have to mention most is that without Dobby trying to keep Harry away from danger there will some minor changes. But with a new character around some things never change. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 14: Rogue Bludger

Things passed quickly at the Weasley Burrow up until the first day of Hogwarts, mostly filled with Harry getting in some early broom-riding practice and dealing with the occasional gnome. For most of the trip on the Hogwarts Express, Ginny never seemed to leave Harry's side. The only time they had to separate was when Ginny was taken off with the other first-year students on the boats. Meanwhile all the other students were taken to Hogwarts proper via a series of carriages that seemed to move on their own. Ginny didn't have to leave Harry for long, however, as she was soon sorted into Gryffindor.

* * *

Classes started in short order with Herbology. Professor Sprout had all the students wear strong earmuffs, making her use a charm to amplify everyone's voices so they could be heard during the lecture. "Today class, we learn about the various properties of the Mandrake. Now, can anyone tell me what the Mandrake is primarily used for?" Neville raised his hand almost immediately. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom," Sprout replied. "The Mandrake, or Mandragora," Neville began, "Can be used to create certain restorative droughts." Sprout nodded. "Precisely. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, one must take care when growing Mandrakes, as when matured their screams will kill whoever hears them."

She pointed to the earmuffs. "Hence why we're wearing these during class. That said, the Mandrakes we will be handling today are far too young to kill anyone, although they will knock you out for several hours." She proceeded to instruct the students on how to pull up and replant the Mandrakes. Sure enough, even with the earmuffs muffling regular sounds it was clear the almost infant-like roots were screaming at the top of their lungs. Harry was thankful the greenhouse was charmed to be soundproof. The Mandrakes only calmed down when placed back in a pot and covered in soil.

* * *

Later at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lockhart brought out a cage full of pixies. "Rather mischievous creatures, though their pranks can be quite harmful. Fortunately, a very simple charm exists to render them harmless." He carefully released a single pixie and demonstrated the Freezing Charm, Immobulus. Unfortunately, after dealing with the first pixie, the rest managed to escape, causing an impromptu practical lesson. Once everything calmed down, Lockhart stated, "Well... Apologies for the sudden excitement. Certainly grateful that didn't turn out worse."

* * *

The info network formed by the students in Harry's year proved useful in more ways than one. Not only did they exchange knowledge of future classes and what they might teach, but they assisted the first-year students, and even provided information about goings on in the school. One day after Quidditch practice, Harry was Theodore and his two cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. "Filch's cat was petrified?," Harry asked when he received Theodore's information. "Gotta be the Heir of Slytherin," Crabbe pointed out, "Which means the Chamber of Secrets is open."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "The Chamber of Secrets?" "There was an incident similar to this several years ago," Theodore explained, "Even before our parents were in Hogwarts. The Heir of Slytherin somehow infiltrated Hogwarts and opened the chamber. See, the chamber was built by Salazar Slytherin, one of the Hogwarts founders, after he got into an argument with the other three about only allowing pureblood wizards and witches into the school. The Chamber is supposed to house a monster that only the Heir of Slytherin can control, which would remove all students with Muggle blood from the halls of Hogwarts."

"But why would the monster attack Filch's cat?," Harry asked. "Well," Goyle chimed in, "There is the fact that Filch is a Squib." Harry shook his head in confusion. "A what?" Theodore sighed. "Sometimes it's easy to forget you were raised away from the wizarding world. A Squib is basically a Muggle born to magical folk. Think of them almost as a... Reverse Muggle-born. But even if you take the fact that Filch is a Squib into consideration, it still doesn't add up. The monster attacked and petrified Filch's cat, not Filch himself. And Filch was never a student here, and is part of the faculty. The monster is only supposed to attack students. It makes me wonder just how much control the Heir really has over this monster, whatever it is."

* * *

Donkrieg was a little upset that so far only a cat had been attacked, even more so that it was merely frozen and not killed. He decided to relax by brewing an Invisibility Potion so he could watch the first Inter-House Quidditch game of the year. Quidditch was perhaps the one thing that really brought a smile to Donkrieg's face. However, when he saw who was flying as Seeker for Gryffindor, his smile faded. "Harry Potter. He's the one who defeated Voldemort. Well, I'll just have to make sure he doesn't interfere with my own plans." "Don't do anything obvious," Aries advised, "You'll be spotted easily and likely taken out before you can finish your mission."

Donkrieg nodded. "Good point. Let's make Harry's demise look like a mere accident of the game." He pointed his wand at one of the Bludgers and cast a spell on it to bring it under his control. But what he didn't realize was that enchanting a Bludger to go after one player alone was bound to attract attention, and sure enough Hagrid was quick to spot. "Looks like Harry's got himself a rogue Bludger. Someone's clearly tampered with it." "Had to be during the game itself," Alex said, "I double-checked the balls before Madam Hooch brought them out. Cyborg, is anyone chanting this time."

Cyborg scanned the area. "Don't know about chanting, but infra-red is picking up a person hiding among the lower scaffolding." He pointed to where he picked up the individual. "Blighter must be invisible," Hagrid said, "No wonder Madam Hooch missed him." Alex and Ron quickly ran around to where Cyborg had spotted the individual. Donkrieg was quick to detect when Alex was showing up as his magic started to fade, causing the Bludger to return to its default enchantment of targeting the nearest player, which luckily for Harry was the Slytherin Seeker. With his opposite number occupied, Harry was able to nab the Snitch and win the game.

* * *

During the course of the game, Gryffindor Captain Oliver Wood took a nasty blow from the tampered Bludger. Luckily, a fractured shoulder was a simple fix for Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse. "There's no need to worry dears," Pomfrey said to the rest of the Gryffindor team, "Players have had worse injuries from equipment that hadn't been tampered with." Just then, Dumbledore came in along with McGonagall and Sprout, who were carrying a gurney. "It seems we've had another attack," Dumbledore explained to the concerned students, pointing to the petrified student.

Harry gasped when he recognized Colin Creevy, a Gryffindor first-year who seemed to have a penchant for photography. In fact, up until recently Colin had spent most of his free time trying to get pictures of Harry. When McGonagall picked up the camera to see if Colin got a picture of his attacker, she was stunned to learn that all the film had melted. "I'm afraid this means the worst has come to pass," Dumbledore said, "Once again the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. The only question is, who could have opened it?" "We've got to find out soon," Pomfrey said, "Before I run out of beds... Or worse." Dumbledore solemnly nodded.

To be continued...

 **Of course, I've already suggested who could have opened the chamber. But it's not like my story characters know that. Read and... For crying out loud SEND ME REVIEWS!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Vital Clue

**Okay, here we go with another chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 15: A Vital Clue

In light of the recent attack against a student, Lockhart decided to set up a self-defense seminar open to all students. "Here we will be learning two important self-defense techniques," he said, "First is a simple spell that will instantly leave your foes open. It is the Disarming Charm, Expelliarmus. Let's begin by practicing it now." For how simple the spell was, it proved to be highly effective, able to remove even the strongest weapons from a person's grip. "Now that we have that perfected," Lockhart said, "It's time for the second technique. This one might be more unusual to those of you not familiar with the Muggle world."

He removed his cape and suit jacket as Snape entered the room, having removed his outer robe. "What we are learning now," Lockhart said, "Are Muggle fighting techniques known as martial arts. I'm sure there are a number of you scratching your heads. But believe me when I say that techniques such as the ones we are to learn will certainly catch a foe, especially another witch or wizard, completely off-guard. It is also quicker and more efficient than spellcasting, as a skilled wizard can easily block an unfriendly spell, no matter how powerful it may be."

As the students were taught a variety of strikes and throws, a venomous serpent, conjured by Donkrieg who had been hidden just outside the room Lockhart was using, crawled inside and made ready to bite Justin. Harry, who spotted the serpent, ran up to it, yelling, "Leave him alone!" However, while that is what he said, what everyone else heard was a hissing sort of speech. Instantly the snake cringed long enough for Snape to capture it. Concerned, he approached Harry. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were a Parselmouth?" Harry shrugged and said, "I don't even know what that means."

Snape nodded, and explained, "It is the language of snakes. A very rare gift even among wizarding kind. Once thought to be used by dark wizards alone, Professor Dumbledore was able to dash that belief several years ago. Tell me, was this your time speaking Parseltongue, even accidentally?" Harry thought back. "Not really. My family took me to the zoo one time for my tenth birthday. While at the reptile house I saw this python looking sad and started talking with him, not realizing I was even speaking a different language."

"Yes, Parseltongue is different from other languages," Snape said, "Unlike other forms of speech, a Parselmouth will only hear themselves talking normally when speaking to serpents. And only those who also speak it will be able to understand them, as this is not a language that can simply be learned. Regardless, the fact that you can speak it just saved everyone here. I'll be awarding fifteen points to Gryffindor for the timely rescue. Dumbledore will certainly be interested to find out your Parseltongue is natural, and not a result of Voldemort accidentally turning you into a Horcrux."

* * *

The fact that Harry was perhaps one of the few good wizards to speak Parseltongue spread quickly, but the students didn't dwell on on it too long. Which was good, because Harry needed to focus on the next major project for Potions class. "Today we'll be crafting a very complicated potion," Snape said, "And one that will require ingredients not typically found in your regular potion kits. Fear not, for I will provide the additional ingredients you need. Now, has anyone here heard of Polyjuice Potion?" Theodore raised his hand before answering. "The Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to take on the likeness of another human for a full hour."

Snape nodded. "Very good. Five points for Slytherin. Now take note of the answer Mr. Nott just gave. This potion is strictly for alteration from one human to another. Trying to use it to turn into, say, an animal, will result in some rather embarrassing, albeit harmless, alterations. You have each been provided with a complete formula for the potion. Since the final ingredient is a sample of the person you wish to turn into, I must ask that each of you provide a lock of hair which I will keep preserved and labelled until the potion is complete, to judge whether your have completed it correctly. The project will likely take until just before the Christmas holidays. Let's begin by going through the first few steps."

* * *

Up until Harry's first-year, none of the individual house intermingled, even though there was no rule saying they couldn't. However, now hardly a day went one house dorm didn't have at least one student from each of the other three houses in them. A few days after starting the Polyjuice Potion, Theodore had invited Harry, Susan, and Draco to the Slytherin dorm. "And you say you're father knew about the Chamber of Secrets?," Susan asked Draco, once their conversation turned to the recent attacks. Draco nodded. "He had no idea who the Heir of Slytherin was, how to open the chamber, or even where the chamber was. But he knew it existed, and he got the information from Voldemort."

"Then the chamber must have been opened back when Voldemort went to Hogwarts," Harry said, "But this was at least fifty years ago. Did your father give any details?" "None," Draco said, shaking his head, "But he did mention that a Muggle-born was killed last time. Hopefully we can sort out this mess before it happens again. You remember the most recent attack? Another student, a Muggle-born, was found petrified not far from Nearly-Headless Nick. This won't stop until we discover the one behind it, and to do that we need to find the Chamber of Secrets." "Finding out who the Heir of Slytherin is would be a good start," Susan noted, "Maybe Professor Dumbledore would have some ideas. He was at Hogwarts even then." The four of them nodded, and headed for the Headmaster's office.

To be continued...

 **Not the best way to leave it, but oh well. Read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Pensieve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 16: The Pensieve

Ron met with Harry and Theodore just outside Professor Dumbledore's office. "Harry! There's been another attack!" Harry's eyes widened. "So soon?! Tell me they're still alive!" Ron nodded. "That's the good news. The bad news is... It's Hermione..." Harry and Theodore looked at each other. "Great," Theodore said, "There goes our top mind. Where was she found?" "Just outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Ron explained, "I tried getting some information from her, but she was in one of her moods. Seems one of the older students teased her a little and threw something right through her. She can't feel it, being a ghost and all, but it doesn't make her feel any better."

"When did she die anyway?," Harry asked, "It's clear she was a student, but Professor Binns mentioned that Hogwarts uniforms haven't changed for almost fifty years." As soon as he said that, his eyes lit up. "You don't think... Maybe she's the student who was killed when the chamber was opened all those years ago." "That's right, Harry," came Dumbledore's voice as he left his office, "I assume you came here hoping to ask me about that incident. Well, no good talking about it out here. Please, come inside." Inside of Dumbledore's office were a number of interesting devices, including the Sorting Hat.

There was also a very sickly looking bird. As Theodore approached, the bird suddenly burst into flames and turned to ashes. "What the...?," Harry asked. Dumbledore, however, seemed relieved. "It's about time. Fawkes has been looking pale for ages." He smiled at Harry's look of disbelief. "Don't worry, Harry. Fawkes is a phoenix. These birds can live for a great many years because of their ability to burst into flames and be reborn from the ashes." Sure enough, shortly after the ashes settled, a baby chick poked its head out from the pile.

"Magnificent creatures," Dumbledore said, "Their song can bolster the hearts of good people, and weaken those of evil. Their tears have healing powers. They can even teleport in a flurry of feathers. But we didn't come here to talk about that." He pulled something out of his desk, which appeared to be a badly burned diary. "This diary," Dumbledore explained, "Once belonged to Tom Riddle. If that name means nothing, well it soon will. Tom Riddle was Voldemort's real name." Theodore tilted his head. "That doesn't sound like a pureblood wizard's name." Dumbledore nodded. "That's because Voldemort never was a pureblood. He was a half-blood, with a Muggle father. A secret he took great pains to conceal."

He pressed his wand to the diary and pulled what appeared to be a silver thread from it. "This diary was a Horcrux, and infused with Tom Riddle's memories. Has such, I think we may find some answers within them." He brought the thread over to a metal basin with runes surrounding the exterior. "This," Dumbledore explained to Harry, "Is a Pensieve. It holds memories of individuals, which can be painlessly removed using a magic wand, and then explored without any danger. Let us use this memory to go back fifty years... And see what Tom remembers of the Chamber of Secrets."

* * *

Unfortunately, the memory didn't show much to the group. Certainly nothing Dumbledore couldn't have found out on his own. It had been the only viable memory he could retrieve from the diary, and all it showed was Tom being questioned in regards to Myrtle's death, then him going off to confront Hagrid. Hagrid apparently had a creature that he was keeping secret. Tom had discovered it, then placed the blame for the previous incident on Hagrid while the creature escaped. Once the memory was finished, Harry asked, "So Hagrid was at Hogwarts at the time?"

Dumbledore nodded. "It was Hagrid's third year. And sadly, I was forced to have him expelled as a result of the incident. Some might think it impossible for a Gryffindor to be the Heir of Slytherin. Others think it wouldn't matter since family heritage can change overtime. For me, I know for a fact that Salazar's true heir would think along the same lines as him, and would likely be sorted into Slytherin." Ron suddenly thought of something. "Tom seemed awful eager to suddenly place the blame on Hagrid. Even if the creature he had was dangerous, did it necessarily hurt anyone?" "Considering what I suspect that creature to be," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "There is no evidence it did."

* * *

Donkrieg was busy banging his head against the outside wall of Hogwarts. "Careful master," Aries said, "That's a solid stone wall you're hitting. Magically reinforced too." Donkrieg stopped just long enough to take a healing draft he stole from the school infirmary to stop the bleeding from his forehead. "Sorry Aries. I'm just so frustrated. Last time the chamber was opened a mudblood actually died. But now... I can't even claim one legitimate victim. How did Voldemort do it?" Aries sighed. "Well, for one thing, the monster was trained to listen to him." Donkrieg rubbed his chin. "Good point. We need to spend some time with the beast. Let it know its former master is dead, so that I can become it's new master."

To be continued...

 **I wish I can be like those guys who write long chapters all the time. But I can't be. Read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Acromantula

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 17: Acromantula

"No new attacks for a while," Ron said as he and Harry walked over to Hagrid's in-between classes, "I'm both relieved and concerned." As they approached, Ginny came running up behind them, calling out, "Harry! Ron! Something's come up!" The two boys turned to look at her, Harry asking, "What's up?" As if to answer his question, Albus approached with another man in a black suit and bowler hat. "Ah," Albus said when he noticed them, "Mr. Potter. Mr and Miss Weasley. May I introduce Minister Cornelius Fudge." Fudge smiled and tipped his hat at the trio. "I apologize for the unannounced visit, but this is something that concerns Rubeus Hagrid."

The group headed inside as Cornelius explained the situation to Hagrid. "I hope you understand this is a mere formality," he said, "Albus' own testimony suggests you were not actually involved with the attacks fifty years ago. That said, it is clear that some sort of illegal activity was taken on your part, and we'd like it brought to the open to ease the minds of those who have become..." He sighed. "Suspicious. Professor Dumbledore, we will be needing your testimony for this." Albus nodded. "I'll be by in the morning in time for the trial. I must first acquire a personal account from the creature Hagrid brought to the school."

Cornelius looked surprised. "Are you saying you know what is was?" Albus nodded. "To be fair, I can personally vouch that there is no evidence such a creature attacked anyone inside the school. The only death that was observed left no visible wounds." "I'll take your word for it," Cornelius said, "But we'll know the truth before long. That said, we'll likely have to keep Hagrid at Blackstain for at least an overnight stay. I can assure you he'll be back at Hogwarts the day after tomorrow at the latest. Especially since there's no evidence he's had anything to do with the current incident."

As Hagrid was being led out, Albus turned to the three students. "If we are to gain further information regarding whatever is attacking the students, then we must venture inside the Forbidden Forest. This will be quite dangerous, but from what I understand you've been led through the forest once before." "What sort of creature are we dealing with here?," Harry asked. Albus closed his eyes. "An acromantula. Intelligent, but vicious. And since it is capable of sentient speech, we may just get the information we seek. Just be sure to stay close to me at all times."

* * *

Albus carefully led the three students deep into the forest, Harry bringing his Invisibility Cloak just in case. Eventually they came to what looked like a clearing covered in spider-webs. Ron shuddered, having a deep fear of spiders. Albus looked back to Harry, who threw the cloak over himself, Ginny, and Ron. Moments later, a rather large, hairy spider came out from a dark cave. It eyed Albus before saying, "You are from the school. Why have you come here?" "I have heard that you have been here since fifty years ago," Albus asked, "And I wish to know how that came to be."

The acromantula lowered its abdomen to the ground and began its tale. "I was born from an egg deep inside the dungeons of the castle. Hagrid, my surrogate parent, kept me hidden inside one of the cupboards for as long as he could. Even gave me a name, Aragog. I remember little of the school itself, save for the dungeon. Eventually, Hagrid told me of the attacks on some of fellow students. I could feel the monster, even within my cupboard. An ancient beast that fills my kind with dread. It seemed to move unimpeded throughout the school unseen, though I do not know how."

"I recall what happened the night you were discovered," Albus said, "One of the students tried to frame you for the death of his classmate. I assume it was because there was talk of the school being closed for everyone's safety. This student, Tom Riddle, saw the school as his only real home. You were seen fleeing the dungeon where you were discovered. I'm assuming that was when you came here, yes?" "Hagrid found this place for me," Aragog said, "I am grateful that you allowed him to stay as the groundskeeper. Hagrid cleared this place for me to stay. He even found me a mate, and now my family has grown. Fortunately for you, they are all out hunting. You see, I have grown blind and cannot hunt for myself. Therefore, I suggest you leave before they return."

Albus nodded, took a few steps back, then subtly motioned to Harry, Ron, and Ginny to grab his hand. As soon as they did, the four of them suddenly warped back to Hagrid's hut. Harry threw off the Invisibility Cloak and asked, "What was that?" "Apparition," Albus explained, "What Muggles refer to as teleportation. I've never had to bring so many with me at once, but I couldn't risk leaving any of you in that nest." "At least we got some good information," Ron said, "I closed my eyes so I could focus on it. Seeing a spider that big will haunt my nightmares for weeks."

Ginny was looking worried. "What sort of monster could make an acromantula too frightened to even say what it is?" "I don't know Miss Weasley," Albus said, "But it's very similar to how people viewed Voldemort prior to Harry's adoption by the Logan family. And until this beast is removed, by whatever means, Hogwarts is no longer safe. I must inform the teachers of this development." As he led the trio back to the school, they didn't realize that Donkrieg was secretly watching from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Narrowing his eyes, he decided he needed to do something to speed up his plans.

To be continued...

 **For the record, I will be slowly bringing Harry and Ginny together for this. It won't be much at first (keep in mind at this point Harry is around twelve and Ginny is around eleven) but I'll slowly be making them a couple.**


	18. Chapter 18: Red With Wrath

**Time now to finish the second year. By the by, for those who are wondering why Dumbledore could Apparate from the Forbidden Forest to Hagrid's hut even though the wards around the school prevent it, here are two things to consider. One, I highly doubt the Forbidden Forest is part of the Hogwarts grounds, hence why it is normally forbidden for students to enter there. And two, as the Headmaster, I'd like to think that Dumbledore would know how to Apparate on school grounds in spite of the wards just in case of emergencies. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 18: Red With Wrath

A few days has passed since the meeting with Aragog, and Harry saw Ron sitting next to Hermione's still frozen form. "I think if anyone could solve this mystery once and for all she could," Ron said sadly. Harry then spotted a piece of paper in Hermione's fist. "Maybe she already has." Carefully removing the paper, Harry found he was right. "She's figured it all out. Pegged the monster as a basilisk, a giant serpent that can kill just by looking at a person's eyes. Explains why even giant spiders would be afraid of it." "But hang on," Ron said as he got up, "If it can kill just by looking at someone, why has no one died?"

Harry looked at all the paralyzed victims. "No one's looked at it. At least not directly. Mrs. Norris was found frozen above a pool of water. Colin saw the basilisk through his camera. And the one who was with Nick? He likely saw the basilisk through Nick. Nick would've gotten the full blast of it, but being dead already it only paralyzed him like the others. And look at Hermione's other hand." Ron looked and spotted a pocket mirror. "She must have used this to check around corners or behind her. But basilisks can grow to become massive. How is it moving around the school without being seen?"

Harry showed the paper and pointed out a handwritten word. "Pipes," Harry said, "The basilisk is moving through the plumbing. I haven't mentioned this yet, but I've occasionally heard voices as I was going to and from classes. Up until now I've chalked it up to nerves and an unexpected attack by Control Freak last summer. But what if what I'm really hearing is the basilisk moving through the school?" Ron gasped. "Your Parseltongue! The basilisk is basically just a really big snake!" Just then, Susan burst into the infirmary. "Guys! We have a problem!"

* * *

The teachers had been gathered in one of the halls. On the wall was written the words, "I have kidnapped one of your students. If you want her back, bring all students with Muggle blood to the lowest dungeon." Below that was a cloak that Harry and Ron recognized as Ginny's. Snape scoffed at the message. "If he thinks we'll bow to these demands, he must truly be desperate." "Yet at the same time," McGonagall noted, "We cannot leave Miss Weasley in this madman's hands." Lockhart stepped forward. "I'll go and find her. Odds are whoever did this took Miss Weasley to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Can you even get inside?," Snape asked, "Knowing where to find the chamber is one thing. But how do you intend to enter?" Lockhart sighed. "I don't know. But I'll force my way in somehow. But first I need to get some things from my office." Worried about him, Harry and Ron carefully followed Lockhart to his office. There, he seemed to be going through all his tools and selecting a few key ones. "What are you doing?," Harry asked, causing Lockhart to turn around. "Oh. Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. I was just making sure I was fully prepared to enter the Chamber of Secrets."

"So you weren't lying about knowing where it is?," Ron asked. "Not at all," Lockhart explained, "Getting inside may be the real trick. When I heard about the story of Moaning Myrtle, I decided to ask her about how she died. And lo and behold, she told me." Ron shook his head in surprise. "How were you able to convince her to talk?" "Well I am a teacher," Lockhart said almost indignantly, "It seems she respects teachers more than students. It also helps that we were in the same house. Anyway, she can't remember much. She just heard a boy hissing in a raspy tone while she was crying in the bathroom she now haunts. She opened the door to the stall she was in only to be met by a pair of giant yellow eyes. That was the last thing she saw before dying."

Harry gasped. "The basilisk... That's the monster inside the chamber." Lockhart's eyes widened, then went through the tools he had gathered and took out anything that wouldn't protect his eyes. "What's all this about?," Harry asked. "From what Myrtle told me," Lockhart replied, "I deduced that the chamber has to be in the bathroom where she died. But I didn't know what sort of monster it could be. So I fell back on the words of one of my earliest tutors. When in doubt, cover the basics." He smiled. "It's funny, I started getting all these extra tutors because I learned my father was a Muggle and my two elder sisters are squibs. Suddenly my mother's actions took on a darker tone in my mind. It was after that I decided to find as many Muggle-born wizards as possible to learn from them. And the ones I found had accomplished greater feats than any pureblood I've ever heard of."

* * *

A half-hour later, Lockhart, Harry, and Ron were in front of the sinks in the girls' bathroom. "Here it is," Harry said, noticing on of the faucets had an image of a snake. A quick command from Harry in Parseltongue caused the sinks to separate and the one with the snake to sink into the ground, revealing a spiral staircase. "That reminds me," Ron said, "Professor Lockhart, when did you learn about your father?" Lockhart sighed. "When I learned my mother was secretly in league with the Death Eaters." Ron looked surprised and dropped the subject.

At the bottom of the stairs, the trio noticed a rather large snakeskin that seemed to fill the entire room. "If that's the size of the snakeskin," Harry said, "Then the basilisk must be immense." The sound of metal banging got his attention, and he turned to see a rather large door decorated with snakes. Harry gave another command for the door to open, and as it did, he was surprised to see Ginny rush out of it. "Harry!," she cried as she threw herself into his arms, "That freak who calls himself Donkrieg caught me off guard. He was planning on holding me hostage to convince the school to give up all the students who had Muggle blood in them."

"Where is he?," Harry asked. "Still in the chamber," Ginny explained, "I managed to get away from him because I still had my wand. I tossed a few hexes at him and ran for it, but got stopped by the door." Sure enough, there were sounds of screaming inside. "What sort of hex did you use?," Lockhart asked. Ginny grinned. "It was the Bat-Bogey Hex." That got Ron, Harry, and even Lockhart laughing. Sure enough, once they peeked into the chamber, Donkrieg had just finished chasing off the last bat. He then stared at the group in disbelief. "How did you penetrate this chamber?," he asked, "Only someone who knows Parseltongue can do that."

"Funny story," Harry said, "Turns out I am a Parselmouth." Donkrieg blinked, then grimaced. "So... The very scion of the Light can wield the tongue once used solely by the Dark... This is what's wrong with the world today! The days of glory, when good fought against evil! It's all muddying into this ugly gray area!" He then turned to the statue head in the back of the chamber and uttered a command in Parseltongue. "Are you mad?!," Harry asked, "This chamber was meant for the Heir of Slytherin! And from what I've seen so far, that can only be Voldemort! He's the only one who can control that monster!"

"Maybe," Donkrieg said, "But he's dead now thanks to you. And yet... I still haven't been able to bend this monster to my will!" As he said this, the basilisk started coming out of the statues mouth as it opened. Lockhart quickly got out several blindfolds and handed them to Ron, Ginny, and Harry, then quickly rushed over to Donkrieg, who was still grumbling near the statue head. Before Donkrieg could get out his wand, Lockhart had already thrown the dark wizard to the ground with a quick martial arts throw. Donkrieg got up and tried for his wand again, only to have blasted out of his hand by Lockhart. "Come now," Lockhart said, "Surely you can at least fight with your bare hands."

Enraged, Donkrieg started throwing punches at Lockhart, who dodged rather easily. Meanwhile, the basilisk was having a tough time spotting the students, who were blindfolded and hiding near some of the drains. Just as the serpent was getting close, a piercing bird cry broke the air. Donkrieg froze in his tracks, while Lockhart was emboldened enough to land a fierce blow right to Donkrieg's solar plexus, causing him to double over in pain. Lockhart then looked just in time to see Fawkes had successfully ripped out the basilisk's eyes.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny!," he called out, "It's all right now! The basilisk has been blinded!" The three students risked taking off their blindfolds and saw the monster thrashing around blindly. Fawkes then came over to Harry carrying the Sorting Hat, which was dropped into his hands. As Harry caught it, he felt something inside. Reaching in, he was surprised to pull out a brilliantly crafted sword. Near the hilt was the name "Godric Gryffindor". A sharp cry snapped Harry out of his reverie and he turned to see that, in its frenzy, the basilisk had sunk its fangs into Donkrieg. Moving quickly before it could do the same to Lockhart, Harry took the sword and stabbed the basilisk right under its chin, killing it almost instantly.

As the beast went limp, Lockhart looked at the now dead Donkrieg. "Well... That's enough of that. Well done, Harry. You've just earned one hundred points to Gryffindor for destroying this dangerous beast. And with Professor Sprout's mandrakes nearly ready for cultivation, we should have everyone back to normal before long." "Thank you Professor," Harry said, "But how do we get out of here? The door can't be opened from this side." "I'm certain Salazar had made some way of leaving this place," Lockhart reasoned, "Perhaps the statue holds the key." Sure enough, inside the statue head was an elevator with a picture of a snake on one of the walls. One command from Harry and the four humans, plus Fawkes, were taken out of the chamber.

* * *

When Dumbledore heard the whole story, he stroked his beard. "From the fact that Donkrieg knew of the Chamber of Secrets, its likely he was in league with Voldemort, but was much more than a simple follower. I daresay, Donkrieg may have been the closest thing Voldemort had to a friend." He turned to Ginny. "Miss Weasley, I am most grateful that you were unharmed in the incident, and I must admit it was quite amusing to hear how you were able to escape. That warrants fifty points to Gryffindor, if for no other reason than giving many people a good chuckle. And you'll be happy to know that the Mandrake Restorative Drought has been successfully applied." That thought made Ron and Harry sigh with relief.

* * *

The End-of-Term Feast for the year came with two important announcements. The points earned by Harry and Ginny practically clinched Gryffindor's victory for the House Cup, making it the second year in a row for that house. Lockhart also said that he would be retiring from his teaching position to take some time out of the limelight, and perhaps return to some of his old tutors for remedial lessons. "Shame I can't write a book about this latest adventure," he said, "The most I did down in the chamber was render a dark wizard harmless. Wizards do that all the time. Compared to that, felling a basilisk is a far greater feat."

There was much talk about Harry's victory over the basilisk, and laughs when Ginny hexing Donkrieg was brought up. "But where did Harry get that sword from?," Hermione asked. Ron shrugged. "Dumbledore explained that it was magically sealed inside the Sorting Hat by Godric Gryffindor, and only a true Gryffindor could pull it out again. And by true Gryffindor, I mean someone of Godric's line, not just a student from that house. Dumbledore agreed to do some genealogical research to verify, but it does seem to indicate that Harry is descended from Godric." Hermione smiled. "Considering he was adopted by heroes, it does seem appropriate."

* * *

The five dark wizards looked at empty red throne. "It was a foolish plan to begin with," the one in the orange throne said, "Did Donkrieg really think he could control the basilisk the way Voldemort could?" "It's an easy mistake to make," the one in the yellow throne replied, "After all, normally a Parselmouth can control a basilisk. Donkrieg simply never considered that this one would be trained to only obey one of Salazar Slytherin's line." "And now that monster is lost to us," said the one in the indigo throne. "Which means we need to decide who will move next," said the one in the violet throne. "Allow me," the one in the blue throne chimed in, "I have a very simple plan."

To be continued...

 **And with that, Year Two is done. We'll be having more interesting adventures in the third year. Read and review.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Breakout

**Third year is ready for action. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 19: The Breakout

Harry and Alex were waiting outside Heathrow Airport. They had received a letter from Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and Draco's uncle. Harry had not yet met Sirius, given that his godfather had spent a great deal of effort undoing Draco's mental programming, not to mention the costs of traveling from England to America. Harry looked at his third year equipment list. During the previous year he and the rest of his year were required to select at least two elective courses. Hermione for some reason had chosen all of them, and Harry shook his head wondering if even she could pull it off.

Harry for his part had decided on Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. The former would certainly help him master the Azarath magic he had picked up from his adopted family, and in the case of the latter he had been told by Dumbledore that the previous teacher was retiring and would be replaced by Hagrid, who had considerable experience on the subject. Soon enough he spotted Sirius and Draco. "Glad to finally meet you personally," Sirius said, "I must say, you're the spitting image of your father, though you have your mother's eyes."

"Thanks, I guess," Harry said, "So, we should meet with the Weasleys at the Leaky Cauldron." "Then we'd better head there fast," Sirius said, and he held his wand up. Instantly a rather large bus seemingly popped out of thin air. The conductor stepped out and said, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening." "Wow," Alex said, "I wonder how this works." Sirius carefully grasped one of the metal poles. "You're about to find out. I wouldn't recommend sitting down." That's when Stan said, "Take 'er away Ern."

A nearby shrunken head then called out, "Hey Ernie, take it away, mon!" The elderly driver hit the gas and the bus was off at blinding speed, nearly causing Harry and Alex to topple over. Draco, who had gotten up to a higher deck, said, "Not exactly cheerful for first-timers." As the Knight Bus raced through the streets of London, Stan asked Sirius, "Where abouts you four headed?" "The Leaky Cauldron," Sirius replied. Stan nodded, then asked, "Didn't I see you in the papers once?" Sirius sighed. "Well considering I was acquitted on charged of being a Death Eater several years ago."

Stan nodded nonchalantly. "By the way," Alex said, "How do Muggles not notice this thing?" Stan shrugged. "They tend not to notice things they aren't focusing on. That said, if ol' Ernie here ever smacked into one of 'em they sure has Hell would notice." Just then the shrunken head called out, "Ernie! Little old lady at twelve o'clock!" Ernie hit the brakes, stopping inches from said elderly woman, and causing Harry to slam against the front window. Once the lady passed, the bus raced off again without missing a beat. Alex then noticed the paper Stan was reading.

"There was a breakout at Azkaban?," he asked. Stan nodded. "Some new dark wizard calling himself Bellerophon. Didn't even fully do it himself either. He used some powerful spells to make Muggles immune to the repelling charms around the prison, then convinced them it was abandoned. They used dynamite all over the place. Now half the Death Eaters are under his command. The other half were rounded up in short order, some even getting killed when they fought back." Before Alex could inquire further, the shrunken head called out, "Ernie, you're missing the turn. You're missing the turn!" Ernie stopped and turned the steering wheel, causing the Knight Bus to do one-eighties in the middle of a four-way intersection.

Harry and Alex hung on for dear life until the spinning stopped and the bus continued. "As I was about to ask," Alex said, "Any significant Death Eaters still unaccounted for?" "Just one," Stan said, "Peter Pettigrew." At the mention of the name, Sirius' grip on the bar tightened. "Ernie," the shrunken head called out, "Two double-deckers right ahead of us." Ernie hit the brakes and pulled a few leavers, causing the Knight Bus to literally squeeze between the two smaller buses. Once past, the Knight Bus kept zooming along before finally reaching the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry, still feeling a little dizzy, followed Alex and Sirius, with Draco right behind him. "Yeah," Draco said, "The Knight Bus prioritizes speed over comfort." Once inside, the group was soon met by Arthur Weasley. "Hello there Alex, Sirius," he said, putting down his paper, "Have you heard the recent news story?" "Got it on the way here," Alex said. As the adults talked, Harry and Draco soon spotted Ron and Hermione, the latter of whom now had a rather feisty looking cat with her. Draco noted the cat's rather lion-like appearance and wondered if perhaps it might not be part-kneazle.

"I was originally going to get an owl," Hermione explained, "But when I went to Magical Menagerie, I couldn't help but notice this gorgeous creature." She lovingly stroked the cat's ear, and it purred contentedly. "The owner said no one else wanted him, so I decided to take him instead. His name is Crookshanks." Ron shook his head with a smile. "There's definitely something interesting about that him. One the way back here he's hissed at a few individuals. Patrolling aurors must have suspected this to be an omen, since they investigated these individuals and found them to be escaped Death Eaters."

* * *

Several days later, Harry and his friends were heading off once again on the Hogwarts Express. Before leaving, Alex had signed a permission slip for Harry to go to the nearby village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. And the four friends went to find their seats, Draco spoke with Harry. "And I swear, I hear about a new girlfriend every other week. Just last June, he got a letter from the entire Holyhead Harpies, saying that, and I quote, they're ruined for other men." Harry chuckled as he shook his head. He never expected to hear that Sirius was a womanizer. "I suppose everyone has their flaws."

He noted that several older wizards were boarding the train. "Must be protection after the Azkaban breakout," Harry noted. The duo caught up with Ron and Hermione as they took a compartment with a sleeping wizard. "Who do you suppose this is?," Ron asked, "From the look of it, this is his luggage." Hermione read the label. "Professor Remus Lupin. He must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Just then, the entire train seemed to freeze over, and outside was heard screeching and the sound of people casting incantations.

Lupin must have heard the commotion, because he woke up and took a look outside. "Damn," he muttered, "The train's been infested with dementors." Harry was about to ask what a dementor was, but there was no need to ask as soon enough the frost coating the train thawed out. The older wizards, who were identified as Ministry aurors, were tending to the students passing out bars of chocolate. "Looks like Bellerophon picked up more than Death Eaters," Lupin said, "He must have offered them greater food than we ever could. Death Eaters feed on the positive emotions of humans, leaving them in despair. If they feed long enough then a person could wind up becoming a dementor themselves."

The rest of the train ride went without incident, and Harry was soon joined by Ginny. "One of those dementors nearly entered my compartment," she said, "And suddenly I had flashbacks to our confrontation with the basilisk." She then spotted something horse-like at the front of the cart. "Hang on. My older brothers said there wasn't anything pulling these carts." "So you see them too," Harry said, "I saw them last year. Curious, I spoke to Dumbledore about them. He explained that they're thestrals, winged horses that can only be seen by those who witness a death. That's why I could see them last year, since I witnessed Quirrel's death. And last year you witnessed Donkrieg's death, so now you can see them."

Ron had also seen Donkrieg's death, and so had gotten into an argument with Hermione about whether or not they were real. Harry's explanation shut both of them up. As the carts headed up to Hogwarts, no one noticed a small rat scurrying about. With a crack, the rat turned into a rather homely looking wizard. He took a small canister out of his robes and held it up. A small vacuum erupted from it, drawing in all the dementors remaining. _'They destroyed a great deal of them,'_ the man thought, _'Lord Bellerophon won't be pleased that his plan failed.'_ And with that, he disappeared with a crack.

To be continued...

 **And with that, the third year begins. You might be wondering why there was no mention of Harry seeing thestrals in his third year in canon. Honestly, I don't know. Maybe Quirrell wasn't fully dead when Harry passed out or Harry was so tired out he couldn't really focus on the fact that Quirrell was dead. I don't know. Read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20: First Contact

**Things can change for better or worse when an event is altered. This chapter holds one such example. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 20: First Contact

Lupin started teaching his first major class with an interesting lesson. Ron looked concerned since Hermione's schedule meant that she was taking another class at the same time. "Today," Remus explained, "We'll be discussing how to deal with a boggart. Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like. Yes, Miss Granger." The other students turned in shock to see Hermione had somehow appeared out of thin air in the middle of class. Without missing a beat, she said, "No one knows what a boggart truly looks like. They are shapeshifting creatures that always take on the form of a person's worse fear." Lupin nodded. "Well done. Ten points for Gryffindor. Now as it happens, there is a simple charm that exists to repel the boggart."

He instructed the class in the Riddikulus charm, and explained that it was meant to force the boggart to assume a shape the caster found amusing. Among the more amusing things that occurred as a result was when Neville's boggart, as Snape, was forced to wear his grandmother's clothes, when Harry's boggart, as his uncle Vernon, was made to wear a cartoon prison outfit with ball and chain, and when Ron's boggart, a spider, stumbled around on roller skates. The whole class was having fun as Lupin had some light-hearted music playing on a Victrola. By the end of it, the entire class had thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

* * *

"I'm starting to think taking Divination was a bad idea," Ron said, "Trelawney just spouted odd remarks passing them off as predictions, then we spent all the rest of the time reading tea leaves. How was Ancient Runes?" "Well," Harry said, "I was right when I thought it might help me understand Grandmother's magic. Professor Bathsheda Babbling even told me we'd likely be studying runes from Azarath by the end of the year." Ron sighed. "I shouldn't have picked at random. At least Care of Magical Creatures will be interesting. I wonder what sort of creature Hagrid will start with."

* * *

As it turned out, Hagrid had prepared a very interesting creature for his first lesson. The class looked in awe at the half-eagle, half-horse creatures. "These here are hippogriffs," Hagrid explained, "And our lessons today are how to properly approach and befriend them. Now hippogriffs are proud creatures, very easily offended. Trust me, you don't want to insult a hippogriff. The important thing is always let the hippogriff make the first move. Approach slowly, but not too close, and make sure to bow to show good intentions. If he returns the bow, it's safe to move closer. If not, be sure to back away. Those claws and beak aren't just for preening."

Harry was the first to attempt to get closer to the largest of the hippogriff, and was so successful the beast even let Harry ride it for a spell. Hagrid smiled as he offered the Hippogriff some raw chicken. As the students left, Draco mused on the lesson. "Those hippogriffs can be pretty tame, unless someone's stupid enough to flatout insult them." "I heard Hagrid raised those hippogriffs himself," Harry noted, "The one I approached was named Buckbeak. If that was the first lesson, I wonder how many more creatures Hagrid will bring out? I just hope they don't get too dangerous."

* * *

Close to the Christmas holidays, the students from Year Three and older went on one of their visits to Hogsmeade. Harry couldn't help but be reminded of a Christmas card when he saw the village framed in the snow, and the students tended to frequent the main street which had several specialty shops. In particular, the Three Broomsticks tavern had become something of an unofficial meeting place where Harry's classmates swapped class notes or information. Harry noted that Ministry aurors were patrolling even here, though considering several escaped Death Eaters were still unaccounted for, to say nothing of the potential threat of dementors, that was hardly surprising.

That said, during the latest visit, some of the students, including Harry, proved they were just as capable of handling themselves. Especially when one Death Eater, who turned out to be Draco's father Lucius, tried infiltrating a secret meeting headed by Cornelius. Lucius soon found himself buried by several magically enhanced snowballs and subsequently carted off by aurors. Draco sighed and shook his head. "Why did I ever idolize him?" Harry, rather curious about Cornelius' meeting, used his Invisibility Cloak to sneak inside. In one of the rooms, he saw Cornelius speaking with Madam Rosmerta, the landlady of the Three Broomsticks, and Professor McGonagall.

"It's a minor blemish on my record," Cornelius said, "Giving an Order of Merlin to a wizard who later turned out to be a criminal. Thankfully no one's held it against me, blaming Pettigrew's superb manipulation of the scene. Had I the foresight to offer Sirius a trial then and there, the whole mess could have been avoided." "How did Albus figure out where Pettigrew was hiding?," Rosmerta asked. "It was chance," McGonagall replied, "He secretly knew how James, Sirius, and Peter were Animagi, and that Peter's form was a rat. When he happened to hear that Arthur Weasley had found a rat with four fingers on one paw, and knowing Peter had severed one of his fingers to frame Sirius, it all came together. That said, he didn't make use of this knowledge until after Harry was adopted by the Logans."

"Merlin only knows why," Cornelius said, "But that doesn't matter. Pettigrew, as it turned out, was made the Potters' Secret Keeper at the last minute, thinking Voldemort would ignore him in favor of Sirius or Remus. But as it turned out, Pettigrew was already under Voldemort's thumb. Blaggard went and sold out his friends, telling Voldemort all about the prophecy and where to find the Potters. And now he's joined Bellerophon, another of Voldemort's kin." "Kin?," McGonagall asked. Cornelius nodded. "We only discovered this after retrieving Donkrieg's body from the Chamber of Secrets, but he, Bellerophon, and Voldemort are all ringleaders for a group of dark wizards who call themselves 'The Council'. And apparently there are four others we have yet to identify."

Harry didn't stick around to hear the rest, as the news that one of his father's school friends sold him out hit hard. He was able to catch up with his friends on the way back to school. "I still can't believe it," Harry said, "This man I don't even know basically handed Voldemort an invitation to kill me, then when that failed, he got my godfather framed for the whole thing, plus several murders." "To be fair," Draco said, "I heard he deeply regretted it. He only joined with Voldemort because he thought it was the winning side. Granted that does nothing to redeem him, but he may not be beyond redemption." Harry nodded. "I hope so, or else the Ministry will be even harsher on him."

To be continued...

 **When looking up these characters to make sure of certain facts, I often run into other facts, like Pettigrew actually having some regret about his decision to betray his friends. Helps flesh things out. Read and review.**


	21. Chapter 21: Rat Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 21: Rat Hunt

Harry had just finished altering the Marauder's Map so that it showed the Chamber of Secrets, a project he had been working on since last summer. As he looked over the completed work, he saw something shocking. The name "Peter Pettigrew" moving through one of the hallways near the second floor. Remembering what he heard from Cornelius, he raced out of the dorm to find the nearest teacher, who just so happened to be Snape. When Harry showed him the map, Snape frowned. "That man was bad enough when he was hanging around James and Sirius. But how could he move through the school undetected?"

"You mean besides the fact that he's an animagus that can turn into a rat?," Harry asked, "This map shows every secret passage in the school, and the location of everyone inside it." Snape couldn't help but smile. "So that's how they always pulled it off. I'm sure you know this map was made by your father. I recognize his old nickname of Prongs. Sirius is Padfoot, and Pettigrew is Wormtail. As for Remus, he is Moony." "Yeah, that's the part that always surprised me," Harry said, "Remus was never indicated as an animagus, so where did he get the nickname." "That's not important," Snape said as he handed the map back to Harry, "What is important is that we track down Pettigrew before he has a chance to escape the school."

* * *

Soon enough, Harry and Snape were joined by Filch, Lupin, and McGonagall. Filch was grumbling the whole time about the map being in the hands of a student, but for the most part he kept it to himself. Harry soon led them through one of the secret passages inside a cupboard, which led down a long hallway full of paintings. None of the subjects in the paintings had seen Pettigrew, but the map indicated he had to have come down that way. "If he did come this way," Lupin said, "It must have been in his rat form." "The other end of the passageway leads to one of the castle balconies," Filch noted, "Unless you know about the secret it seems like a dead-end. One way in, one way out. Even as a rat Wormtail's got few hiding places. If we hurry we can catch him."

As the group continued out onto the balcony, Harry checked the map. "He's heading for the door. If he reaches the end of the corridor on the other side we may lose his trail." They hurried down the corridor, but Harry quickly sight of Pettigrew's name. "He must have snuck into a crevice," McGonagall noted, "Those aren't marked on the map for obvious reasons." Snape sighed. "Still, this won't be the last time he shows himself. Mr. Potter, for now I recommend you return to your dorm. We'll inform the aurors of this sighting. I'm sure they'll begin scouring the entire floor just to be safe. And keep one eye on that map whenever you have free time. We may just pick up his trail again." Harry nodded and headed back to the Gryffindor house.

* * *

Pettigrew sighed as stepped out of his hiding place and assumed his human form. "So, Harry has the map on him. Hmm... He is his father's son after all." He returned to the balcony he passed and looked at the moon. _'Odd... It's full, and yet Moony was among the group trying to track me. Did they finally find a cure for his condition?'_ He closed his eyes. _'What am I even doing? I joined Voldemort because I thought he was the stronger side, but now that he's gone it looks as though I choose wrong. And Bellerophon is even worse. There's no way he could ever beat the Light.'_ He opened his eyes. _'That's always been my problem hasn't it, James? Too weak to choose for myself. Maybe it's time I fix that.'_

To be continued...

 **You might be thinking I'm offering Peter a chance at redemption. Eh, we'll see. Read and review.**


End file.
